


When You Wasn't Famous

by slincoln



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slincoln/pseuds/slincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: When you're a famous boy it gets easy to get girls. It's so easy you get a bit spoiled. But when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too, it feels just like when you wasn't famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You're a Famous Boy

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous

-When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets

Chapter 1: When You're a Famous Boy

* * *

Today was a good day to be Harry Potter.  Of course most days for the Tutshill Tornado’s star Seeker were.  It was easy to have good days when you’re rich, famous, and consistently voted the most eligible bachelor in the country.  Today however was especially good because the day before harry had done his second most favourite thing in the world; catching the Snitch in a Quidditch match.  Then later on that night he had indulged in his most favourite thing in the world; taking one of his many admirers to bed.  So a good shag the night before, a no commitments ahead of him, it was definitely shaping up as a good day.  A rumble from his stomach reminded Harry that as much as he wanted, he couldn’t have a lie in all day.  So after retrieving his glasses from the end table next to his enormous bed, and checking to make sure his companion from the night before was still asleep, he swung out of bed and padded into his bathroom.

After taking care of his morning business he paused at the sink to take stock of his image in the mirror in front of him.  At age twenty-seven his face was still relatively unchanged.  Still the spitting image of his father, with the oft-commented exception of his eyes.  There were maybe a few care lines around those eyes, and he was convinced he’d found a grey hair last week.  On the whole however, he remained the same fanceable bloke he’d always been.  

Satisfied that his face was still his own, Harry quietly made his way out of his expansive bedroom and navigated the route down to his kitchen.  If Harry was ever caught in a moment of honesty he would admit that his country manor was entirely too big for himself and his small group of assistants.  The many empty rooms filled with old merchandise and fan mail were proof enough of that. However, like many things in Harry’s life, the opportunity to buy the estate had presented itself unbidden.  He could afford it, and shouldn’t a professional Quidditch player have a flash house?  If nothing else it allowed him all the privacy he could want, when he wanted it, and the space to have plenty of people around when he didn’t.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Harry found that he was not the first one up.  Seamus Finnegan, Harry’s “Director of Operations”, was frying up eggs and bacon at the stove while Dean Thomas, Harry’s “Publicity Manager”, was sipping on a cup of tea.  Both titles were mostly ceremonial, but Harry liked to have people from before he was famous around him, and Seamus and Dean were members of his core group of friends from Hogwarts.

“So, good night then Harry?”  Seamus asked as Harry poured himself a cup of tea.

“No complaints,” Harry said.  “Where’s Nev?”

“He already went back to Hogwarts, said something about Sprout needing him to do prep work on Mandrakes,” Dead said to Harry.  Neville Longbottom, the fourth member of Harry’s entourage, had recently started working as an assistant professor of Herbology at Hogwarts.  It was a decision that had severely cut into the time Neville could spent out partying, but Harry was happy that his friend had finally found his calling.  Harry also figured that Neville’s girlfriend Hannah was happy he was no longer spending all hours of the night gadding about.  Not that Hannah had anything to be worried about; Neville was one of the most loyal individuals Harry had ever known.

“Poor Nev, he really will do whatever it takes to prove he deserves the job when Sprout packs it in,” Harry said in mock disapproval.

“As if he has anything to worry about,” Seamus chimed in.  “Nev’s brilliant at Herbology; they’d be fools not to have him as Sprout’s replacement.”

“But don’t tell Nev that,” Dean said over his tea cup.  “You know how he gets.”  Being the only child of two successful Aurors, and having talents that flowed in a completely different direction, meant that growing up Neville had always lacked confidence in his abilities.  It was a feeling Harry, the son of two very successful parents himself, was familiar with.

“Is the bird from last night still around?”  Seamus asked Harry.

“As a matter of fact she is, why?”  Harry said.  He filched a rasher of bacon from the plate they were cooling on and popped it into his mouth.  

“I just wanted to warn you that before you go back up there to spend the morning doing things I don’t want to know about, that you promised your parents you’d be over at their house for the big announcement.”

Harry, about to eat another slice of purloined bacon, froze.  “Announcement?”  He asked.

“Merlin, you were properly shagged last night,” Dean said with a laugh.  “They’re announcing the roster for England in the European Cup today.”

“That’s today?”  Harry asked.

“Yep, so you’d better get cleaned up and head over to your parents’ house.  You know how much James enjoys crowing about your exploits to Remus and Sirius.”

Harry pulled a face, then picked up two plates of toast, eggs and bacon.  “Well then a day with my parents.  That’s not so bad.”

“Will you be inviting your guest from last night as your plus one?”  Seamus asked.

“I think we all know the answer to that,” Harry said.

“So who was it this time?”  Dean asked.  “I know you’re not a kiss and tell bloke, but we can at least get a name.”

Shame welled up quickly in Harry.  “Uh, Lavender Brown,” he said in a mutter.  “Seamus I…” he started to say when he saw an expression of anger and disappointment flash across his mate’s face.

“Harry we’ve been over this.  Lavender is free to shag whoever she wants, and if she wanted a go at you that’s fine by me.”  Ever since Hogwarts the relationship between Seamus and Lavender had been the definition of complicated.  A brief tryst after they finished school was followed by a period of active hostilities that had now settled into a long standing cold war.  Harry thought the whole thing was mental on many levels.

“Still Seamus I want you to know I…”

“Put a sock in it Harry, and go take those bacon and eggs to Lavender.  Just be sure to tell her I cooked them up special just for her, yeah?”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Harry said to Seamus as he placed the two plates and a pot of tea on a serving tray.  He was not quite sure if Seamus meant that in a threatening or hopeful way.  He could see Dean chuckling into his cup of tea, evidently he found the whole affair hilarious.  Making a mental note to remind Dean that laughing at another friend’s misfortune was poor form, Harry picked up the tray and left the kitchen.

When Harry opened the door to his bedroom he found that Lavender had woken up and was sitting in bed surveying the mostly bare walls of the airy room.  “You really could do for an interior decorator Harry,” Lavender said as she stretched languidly.  This allowed the sheet covering her to slip down and remind Harry what got him into this mess in the first place.  Lavender wasn’t really his type; all things being equal Harry like a more athletic woman, but fit was fit, and Lavender was indeed fit.

“And she knows it,” Harry said to himself as he approached the bed.  “Never really saw the need for art on the walls when the best looking pieces are on the bed,” he told Lavender.

“Is that another of the famous Potter lines?”  Lavender asked with a laugh.  “What was it you asked me last night?  Tell me your hopes, your dreams?”

“You’d be surprised how often that works,” Harry said.  He conjured a table to set the tray on and handed Lavender a plate of eggs, toast and bacon.

“What’s this, breakfast in bed served by Mr. Potter himself?  What a charmer you are, and here the gossip pages had me believing you gave all your female companions the boot as soon as the sun rose.”

Annoyance flared in Harry.  “You of all people should know that’s not how I behave.”

Lavender carefully set her plate down on the bed.  She leaned over and pulled Harry down onto the bed.  “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”  She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry caught Lavender by the arms and pushed her back.  “Lavender, did you come back here last night because you wanted to shag me, or was it another part of you and Seamus’s quite frankly insane competition?”

“Can’t it be both?”  Lavender asked as she flashed Harry a coquettish smile.

“Lavender,” Harry said in a voice that reminded Lavender that despite all of his celebrity trappings, Harry Potter was still the boy who was the most powerful duelist in their year, and the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, even better than that swot Granger.

“Getting back at Seamus by shagging his famous mate?  Ok yes, that had something to do with it,” Lavender said.  “But I also was curious, I’d seen all the girls who came through these doors in the short time Seamus and I dated.  I wanted to see the Harry Potter experience first hand.”  She flounced back on the bed and angrily took a bite of toast.  “Besides, you didn’t seem all that concerned about his feelings last night.”

“That’s because he told me a long time ago that he didn’t care who you shagged.  The two of you weren’t together and he wasn’t about to dictate who you could or could not sleep with.”  He laughed to himself when he saw a look of despair and regret, similar to the one on Seamus’s face, flit across Lavender’s.  “But between you and me he seemed pretty cut up about it when I mentioned to him that you were up here.”

Lavender’s face brightened.  “He did?”

“Oh yes, and I will deny telling you this, but I reckon he regrets the two of you breaking up in the first place.”

“He does?”  Lavender asked.  Harry again chuckled to himself at the hopeful tone in Lavender’s voice.  “But I thought he was dating that German model?”

“Ulrike?  No she ditched him weeks ago.  Apparently Irish boyfriend is not in this spring.”

“Well it’s nothing less than he deserves,” she said primly and set about eating the rest of her breakfast.

“I am going to ask you to get cleaned up soon though,” Harry said as he sat back down on the bed, a cup of tea in hand.

“So I am getting broomed then?”

“No, nothing like that, I just forgot I had agreed to spend the day with my parents, so I need to be going soon myself.”

Lavender set her plate back down.  “In that case I can just leave now.  Is that fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network?  I’d rather not parade myself in front of Seamus.”  Harry nodded in response.  Lavender salvaged her clothes from the night before and walked over to the fireplace.  “It was a lovely night last night Harry, and you do indeed live up to your reputation.  By the way is the gift basket rumour true?”  One of the many urban legends that swirled around Harry’s love life was that he always sent the women he went out with a gift basket the next day filled with Honeydukes chocolate and Fortescue ice cream.

Harry gave a short laugh.  “That one actually is.”

“And did I ‘earn’ a gift basket?”

Harry languorously stretched out on his bed.  “You ‘earned’ it the moment you agreed to come back here with me.  It’s not payment, it’s a thank-you.  Lavender, you do realise this can’t happen again, right?”

Lavender slipped her dress back on.  “Is that because of Seamus, or because you don’t do repeats?”

“Both,” Harry said.

“In that case Harry, thanks for the memories, and the gift basket.”  Lavender tossed a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace and vanished in a puff of green flame.  Harry shrugged, then dumped the remaining food from Lavender’s plate onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: And we're off! What you are reading here is twenty-three chapters (plus an epilogue) in an alternate universe where Voldemort never existed. The idea came from my previous story, Life is Like T-Rex and the song "When You Wasn't Famous" by The Streets. The idea seemed novel enough to me so I ran with it. To keep my life simple, not all that much has changed from the canon, beyond the obvious of course. Differences that matter to the story will be explained in due time. The first draft was actually finished very late last year and I've just left it sitting on the shelf, until I was "encouraged" by some people to get off my rear and publish. As before expect a chapter a week, and I hope everyone enjoys the story.
> 
> -sam


	2. When You're a Famous Girl

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous"  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 2: When You're a Famous Girl

* * *

Today was a good day to be Ginny Weasley.  Of course most days were good days for the star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.  Today though was shaping up to exceptionally fine she thought to herself as she stretched languidly in her exceedingly comfortable bed in her exceedingly posh townhouse in an exceedingly tony section of Notting Hill.  For starters, the day before she had finalised her assault on the single season goals record, and the Harpies had managed to hold off the Pride of Portree.  The win solidified the Harpies place in the second spot on the table.  A league championship had been well out of reach for most of the season, but second place was the Harpies best finish in Ginny’s time with the team.  Besides, when the other team has Harry Potter, second place is just like first, and Ginny was satisfied in winning the “mere mortals” division.

A stirring next to her reminded Ginny of the presence of the other reason for her current state of good feeling, the exceedingly handsome bloke she’d met at the Leaky Cauldron the night before when she and Luna had gone out to celebrate the win.  It was like she always told her sister-in-law Hermione, the only thing better than a good win was a good shag.  She smiled to herself as she recalled a few of the more acrobatic escapades from the night before.  The grasping hands snaking across the bed however, reminded her what needed to be done.

She rolled over and caught the hands of her companion before he could grope her.  “Last night was delightful, but now it’s time for your to go.”

“Was it something I did?”  The wizard, whose name Ginny couldn’t immediately bring to mind, said with a faint trace of an Italian accent.

“Trust me, you did everything right,” Ginny purred as she let her eyes roam up and down the wizard’s bare chest.  “It’s just that was last night, and now I have things to do today.  So thank-you very much for a lovely night, and who knows maybe we’ll meet up again later.”

The wizard grumbled to himself quietly in Italian as he rolled out of bed and pulled his clothes back on.  Of course he had just spent the night with Ginny Weasley so he didn’t have much to complain about beyond the brusque dismissal.

“Oh and one more thing, if you say anything about me, or last night, that is even a little false you will not enjoy the consequences,” Ginny told the wizard as he moved towards the door.  “I’m not saying you can’t talk to the press but.”  Ginny slid out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as an impromptu dress as she stood up.  “I just happen to think discretion is sexy, don’t you?”  She sashayed over to the wizard and pulled him in for a snog that left them both breathless.

“Si, bene,” the wizard, Paolo was his name Ginny recalled, said in amazed voice before Ginny pushed him out of the bedroom.

“There’s coffee, tea and croissants in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself on the way out,” Ginny said to Paolo’s departing form.  She then closed the bedroom door, spun on her heels, letting the bed sheet fall to the floor in the process, and strode into her bathroom.

A long soak in the tub was another of Ginny’s favourite post match day rituals.  Not only did the hot bath do wonders for any lingering bumps and bruises, but it also did a remarkable job of clearing her head of any remaining after effects from the post match party.  As she watched the fragrant steam rise up from the bath she closed her eyes and allowed herself to reflect back on the past few years.

After she finished her phenomenally successful Quidditch career at Hogwarts, in her last year she successfully captained the Gryffindor team to its third consecutive House Cup, Ginny had not lacked for offers from teams in the league.  In fact many were even more attractive than the offer from the Harpies.  When she signed on with Holyhead the Harpies had a full compliment of Chasers, both starters and reserves.  That first year had been a constant struggle to prove that she belonged in the league.  She might not have seen any game time that year, but her performance on the training pitch impressed the Harpies management enough that in her second year the team loaned her out to the Wasps for the season.

Ginny seized the opportunity and ran with it.  She quickly proved herself one of the top Chasers in the league.  At the end of the season the Wasps offered the Harpies an obscene amount of money to retain Ginny’s services.  The Harpies management wasted no time in laughing the Wimbourne side out of the room.  The next season the Harpies installed Ginny in the starting lineup and she never looked back.

In the years since her inclusion in the starting seven Ginny worked herself to the bone to prove that not only was she one of the top Chasers in the league, but that she was one of the best players period.  And in a world without Harry Potter that might very well be the case.  Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry Potter did exist, which meant the best she could hope for was second best.  Then again, since most people talked about Potter as the best who ever played the game, second place wasn’t a bad place to be at all.

All the hard work and effort had paid off financially though.  Both in her wages — going into her fourth season the Harpies offered Ginny a ridiculously lucrative contract, and she was sure her next deal would set records for a Chaser — and in endorsements.  In addition to being a spokesperson for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Ginny had her own signature line of brooms through Nimbus — second only in sales to the Harry Potter branded Firebolt line.  There was also officially licensed Quidditch gear and a few other odds and sods typical of any celebrity.  The upshot being the girl from the poor family in Devon no longer had any want for money, nor would she ever again provided she was even the least bit frugal.

In truth Ginny’s rise to fame was so meteoric that it had threatened to crush the young woman.  The only thing that had seen her through those dangerous early years was her devoted support base.  Starting with her parents who never once let on that they felt Ginny’s Quidditch success made her special.  She also relied heavily on her business managers and agents Fred and George.  Without the twins Ginny’s endorsement portfolio, and by extension her bank account, would have been far smaller.  By far though the vast majority of her off-the-pitch success was due to her newly minted sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley.  Convincing Hermione to work for her instead of the Ministry was the best decision Ginny had made in her entire career.  Not that it wasn’t without its annoyances though.  Hermione attacked Ginny’s schedule with the same precise ferocity that she applied to her revising plans at Hogwarts.  Ginny had to admit it kept the Galleons pouring in, but having every waking moment of her day plotted out chafed from time to time.  Especially all the appearances in support of the various charities Hermione set up in the name of social justice.  While it was nice to be considered the most socially conscientious player in the league, and the accolades that went along with it, most nights what Ginny wanted to do most was curl up in a pub with a tall glass of lager and a few close friends.  Still, the charity work was the price Hermione demanded when she’d agree to work for Ginny and it was a small price to pay all things considered.

If there was any hole in Ginny’s resume it was in international play.  For a player with her level of club success, she had surprisingly few caps playing for England.  Some of that was the result of bad timing.  She had not quite established herself as an unanimously acclaimed premiere player in time for either the World Cup or Euro squads on their first cycle after she joined the league.  The following European and World Cups were a more bitter pill.  She was left off the Euro squad due to politics, the manager of the team that year chose a Chaser off his own team over Ginny.  It had been with a savage joy that Ginny watched that team’s championship hope dashed because of poor play from the Chaser position. Ginny had then been considered a lock to make the World Cup squad before she’d taken a Bludger to the back in a match with the Harpies.  The English manager — different from the Euro squad, but still a git — didn’t want to put his chances on a rehabbing Chaser and left Ginny off the squad.

This year however, would be different.  Ginny was in perfect health and playing the best Quidditch of her career.  Cabbock, the English team’s manager, would have no choice but to select her for the squad.  And a good showing in the European Cup would make her a lock for the next World Cup in just two short years.  And playing for England in the World Cup was the height of her aspirations in the sport.  Everything she had done the past nine seasons was to get to this point, and now that the day was here she planned to enjoy it to the fullest.  Her mum was planning a big party at the Burrow for the announcement, and her entire family — with the exception of Charlie who was tending to a sick Hungarian Horntail — was going to be there.

That thought caused Ginny to sit up in her now cooling tub.  She had promised her mum that she would be over to the Burrow early to help with preparations for the party.  It didn’t matter if you were the guest of honor, Molly Weasley would make sure you pulled your weight.  The last thing she wanted to do was be late for that.  An irrational part of her mind suggested that if she was late her mum might even try to ground her and stop her from taking part in the Euros.  Chuckling to herself Ginny took a quick shower to rinse off from her soak in the bath.  She hurriedly got dressed and raced down the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

“Forgot about meeting your mum?”  Luna Lovegood, Ginny’s best friend and housemate, asked.  Luna sat perched on one of the stools that ringed the island in Ginny’s spacious and modern-looking kitchen sipping on a cup of tea.

“No, because I’m not late yet now am I?”  Ginny replied testily as she poured herself a cup of coffee and shoveled eggs onto a slice of toast.

“You really should let me check your room for Wrackspurts,” Luna advised in her matter of fact way.  “It wouldn’t do for one to get into your head now.”

“I will continue to live dangerously,” Ginny told her friend between bites of egg sandwich.  The last time she let Luna “cleanse” the master bedroom it had taken weeks to get the smell out.  “And where is Hermione?  I would have thought she’d already have be here to drag me out of bed.”

“I haven’t seen her since she went home with Ron last night,” Luna said before taking a sip of her tea.

Ginny pulled a face.  At the start of the year Hermione had declared that she and Ron were going to start a family.  Privately Ginny thought Hermione was just looking for an excuse to shag Ron as often as she wanted.  “In that case don’t expect to see either of them until we get to the Burrow.”

Luna stared at Ginny across the top of her tea cup.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Play for England?  Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’ll be there,” Luna said.

“What does that have to do with anything?”  Ginny asked.  “Of course he’ll be there.  He’s the best bloody player in the world.”

“Are you ready to deal with that?”

“First of all, that was a long time ago.  I’m well past it, and I’m sure he’s long forgotten it.  Secondly, we are both professionals who want the same thing, to win the Cup.  I promise you it won’t be awkward.”

“If you insist,” Luna said in a voice that plainly implied she was not convinced.

Ginny set her breakfast plate down with more force than she intended.  She winced as the plate clanged against the granite countertop.  “He has nothing to do with this.  I want to be on that team because it’s the pinnacle of my profession, and not because of my past history with the team’s Seeker!”

Luna blinked implacably in the face of Ginny’s outburst.  “That’s not what I meant and you know it, but I can tell you don’t want to talk about this so I will see you at the Burrow for the party.”  Luna hopped off her stool and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny growled to herself in frustration, tossed back the rest of her coffee, then stalked over to the fireplace to use the Floo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So here's Ginny. Do you think she might have some kind of history with Harry? I think that she just might! But we'll find out soon enough. Thanks everyone who took the time to give this a read. See you next week.
> 
> -sam


	3. Meet the Potters

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 3: Meet the Potters

* * *

James and Lily Potter might have been one of the most influential couples in Wizarding Britain — James was a rising voice in the Ministry who many considered a strong candidate for the next Minister of Magic, while Lily was a leading researcher in the field of charms — but they still lived in the same little house in Godric’s Hollow that Harry grew up in.  Harry had asked on occasion why they hadn’t moved into a larger house more fitting of their social standing, but his mum always told him the same thing.

“We don’t need a bigger house Harry, and just buying a manor because people expect you to is hardly any sort of reason at all.  Besides, your father and I are far too attached to this house to ever want to move.  There are too many good memories here.”

On that last point Harry had to agree.  His childhood was what could only be described as idyllic; rampaging about the countryside with Neville in tow, surreptitious broom rides with his dad late at night so mum wouldn’t find out.  The amazing stories mum would tell about growing up surrounded by Muggles.  And especially the tales Sirius would tell about their days at Hogwarts.  The exploits of the Marauders always delighted young Harry, much to his mum’s dismay.

* * *

“Sirius, stop trying to turn my son into a Maruader,” Harry recalled his mum saying one day. 

“What’s so bad about that?”  Sirius asked as he shot Lily a roguish smile.  They were all sitting in the Potter’s living room one sunny afternoon waiting for James to return from the Ministry.  “After all, you married the worst of us.  Harry’s got Marauder’s blood running through his veins.  I’m just letting him know what that means.”

“I only married James after he reformed,” Lily said.  “Now Harry dear,”  She said to her son as she knelt down to look him in the eyes.  “I want you to remember something very important.  You are James Potter’s son.  That means people will expect you act a certain way.  Just always keep in mind that everyone deserves your respect, and just because you can pick on someone doesn’t mean you should.  Pranks can be good fun, but if you’re mean-spirited about them then that’s just bullying, and I will not tolerate that sort of behaviour, are we clear?”  Harry nodded in understanding.

Later on that day Harry asked his father about the exchange between his mum and Sirius while the pair rode their brooms around in a field behind the house.  James heaved a deep sigh when Harry finished his story.

“Harry, Sirius is my best mate and I love him dearly, but he does have a bit of a superiority streak to him.  It’s not really his fault.  He had it knocked into his head from the day he was born that he was better than everyone else because he was a Black.  That’s not the sort of attitude you just forget when you realise your parents are mean-spirited bigots.  In Sirius’s case he transferred that sense of superiority to being a Marauder.  Again, not that you can blame him.  We were doing brilliant magic, far ahead of anything any of our classmates at Hogwarts were doing.  The problem was that he, and myself too if I’m honest, thought that made us better than everyone else, and we didn’t handle that well.  It took your mum to get me to see how wrong we were, but Sirius has never found his version of your mum.  He still thinks we way we acted was appropriate.  Don’t misunderstand Harry, there’s nothing wrong with a good prank, but don’t be mean about it.  That was my big mistake at Hogwarts, and I’d rather see you make exciting new mistakes rather than repeat mine.”  James laughed.  “But you didn’t want to listen to your dad ramble on did you Harry?  You just needed me to say, ‘Listen to your mum’ because she is always right.  Now toss me that Quaffle.”

* * *

For those memories, and a myriads of others, Harry was glad when he tumbled out of the Floo into the familiar comfort of the living room.  It even smelled the way he remembered it.  A familiar blend of his mum’s cooking, cleaning products, and the remnants of her experiments.  It was a combination that some people found off-putting when they first visited, but to Harry it was how home ought to smell.

“So I see the guest of honour has finally decided to show at his own party!”  The voice of Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather and business manager, boomed out across the small living room.  “I hope the bird was worth it Harry, your mum’s been in a right state all morning.”

“No doubt your doing Sirius,” Harry said with a grin as he walked over and embraced his godfather.  When Harry was growing up Sirius was a much a presence in his life as his parents.  AFter their time at Hogwarts, the disowned heir to the Black fortune had drifted from job to job with no real plan.  James and Lily would always do whatever they could for their friend.  For a while he helped run James’s office at the Ministry and did a good job of it too before his love of chaos caused an unfortunate incident involving a Pygmy Puff and Lucius Malfoy.  After that Lily tried having Sirius work as her assistant.  That experiment was doomed to failure and everyone agreed it was best to never speak of it.  However it was his stint as an assistant professor at Hogwarts helping teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin that was the most surprising.  Despite his record while a student Sirius was quite good at the job.  The students loved him, and the stories he would tell, and he and Remus were committed to making sure their students knew the material.

Unfortunately for both Remus and Sirius, politics was their undoing.  Despite Dumbledore’s best efforts, the board of directors eventually succeeded in forcing the werewolf off the teaching staff.  Without what was perceived as the stabilising influence of Remus, the board was not willing to hand the job over to a man they thought to be the dilettante outcast member of the Black family.  Sirius was quietly let go and replaced with the retired Auror Alistair Moody.

Harry’s success at professional Quidditch meant success for Sirius as well since Harry needed someone to manage his wealth, and for all his failings, Sirius had a head for money.  Under his guidance, Harry’s fortune had grown by leaps and bounds.  His wages from the league provided Harry with enough money to be well off, and thanks to Sirius Harry was now one of the wealthiest players in the entire league, with holdings that spanned the globe.

“James and I might have insisted on performing quality control on the watercress sandwiches she was making without her knowledge,” Sirius said.  “But that doesn’t answer my question.  Was the bird fit?”

Harry glanced over at Seamus who was talking to Neville and Hannah in the dining room.  “Yes, she was fit, but I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Sirius!”  James said from the kitchen door.  “Stop embarrassing my son.”

“Someone has to Prongs, we wouldn’t want his head to get so big it can’t fit through a door.”

James walked over to where Harry and Sirius were standing and gave his son a one-armed hug.  “Uncle Padfoot has a good point Harry.  It won’t do for your ego to get out of control, and heavens knows none of your friends can keep you in line.”

“Nice to see you too dad,” Harry said with mock exasperation.

“James, poor Harry just got here and you and Sirius are already doubling up on him?”  Lily Potter said as he she walked out of the kitchen.

“But Lils,” James said.  He released Harry and rushed over to his wife to scoop her up into his arms.  “Padfoot and I were just keeping Harry’s feet on the ground.”

Lily clucked her tongue and pushed James away.  “Harry doesn’t need anyone to keep his feet on the ground.  He’s perfectly capable of doing that on his own.  Aren’t you dear?”  She wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hello mum,”  Harry said before returning the kiss.  “And no I don’t need anyone to keep my ego in check.  Though considering that Sirius can’t go more than ten minutes without taking the piss out of someone; better me than anyone else.  I can always fire him if he gets too far out of line and he knew it.”

Lily patted Harry on the cheek.  “That’s my boy, and Sirius?”  Lily round on Sirius and held up an index finger threateningly.

“Yes Lily, the most beautiful and wise?”

“Lay off Harry, today’s a big day for him.”

“It’s not like he had anything to worry about.  It would be criminal if Cabbock left Harry off the squad.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Harry started to say.

“That’s my boy, modest to the last,” James said, affectionally punching Harry on the arm.  “But Sirius is right, if Harry isn’t named to the squad I will personally call the Aurors in to investigate.”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Lily said.  “Now who wants a drink?”

“I’ll have a lager if you have any,” Sirius said.

“We do, and you know where to find it,” Lily said to a crestfallen Sirius.

“Quiet everyone, they’re starting the show!” Dean said to the rest of the room as he turned up the volume on the wireless.

“Good afternoon Quidditch fans, Lee Jordan here with the moment you’ve all been waiting for.  Yes, at long last the starting seven for the 2008 European Championship Team for England can be announced.  I’m joined, as always, by my partner Ludo Bagman.  Ludo, what do you think we can expect from manager Mike Cabbock’s side?”

“Good afternoon Lee, it’s a pleasure to be here.  I think if you are looking for a single word to describe a Cabbock side it would be tough.  Cabbock believes in a hard-nosed brand of Quidditch.  He expects all his players to play hard for the entire match.  So expect him to select versatile flyers who play a solid two-way game.  Regardless of who he selects though, we can expect it to be a cracking good side.”

“Right you are Ludo, now then onto the roster.  We’re going to start with the Seeker position since we all know who it is and there’s no sense in trying to build suspense.  The Seeker for your 2008 English squad is of course Harry Potter.  No surprise here, eh Ludo?”

“None at all Lee, Potter is hands down the best Seeker in the world and quite possibly one of the best Seekers in the history of the game.  It’s also no surprise that the success of the English team rests squarely on Potter’s shoulders, and the team’s ability to keep the score within reach of a Snitch catch.”

“Moving along, at Keeper the choice is Montross’s Chris Howse.  Any thoughts on this selection?”

“Howse is one of the premier Keepers in the league.  He also brings an amazing sense of calm to the position which is what you want from your Keeper on this stage.”

“True enough Ludo, still you might’ve thought Cabbock would’ve gone with a more acrobatic keeper than Howse, but we’ll find out soon enough if he made the right call.  Shifting our attention to the Beaters, Cabbock has selected a pair of right brutes in Joey Colbourn and Derek Prentiss.  Cabbock’s not going for subtlety with these chaps.  Any thoughts about these picks Ludo?”

“You hit it on the nose when you said brutes Lee.  These are two of the roughest, toughest Beaters you will find anywhere.  They will do a fantastic job of keeping the Chasers and Seeker clean during the match.  All around they are both very solid selections.”

“Next are the Chasers.  This is where there’s been some real drama, and no easy choices for Cabbock.  So, starting left to right we have Brendan Shetley from Puddlemere United.”

“A goal scorers goal scorer Lee,” Bagman said.  “Shetley is so big and strong it’s impossible to knock him out of position.”

“Then at center we have another Puddlemere Chaser, Steve Westerman.”

“You might think it’s rubbish selecting two players from your own club, but Cabbock knows what he’s doing.  Westerman is crafty, with a solid defensive game.  He’s almost two decades into his career and he’s still one of the best in the world.”

“And lastly the name we’ve long expected to hear called, but shockingly this is the first time we are.  From the Holyhead Harpies the last starting Chaser is Ginny Weasley.  It’s about time right Ludo?”

“You’re only too right there Lee.  Ginny Weasley is the perfect addition to this squad.  I can’t think of a player better suited to fly in Cabbock’s system than Ginny.  She’s a fabulous defender and a lethal scorer who knows where to pick her spots.  It will be fantastic to see what she can do alongside a facilitator of Westerman’s caliber.”

“So there you have it, the starting seven for England.  Overall what do you think their chances in the championship are?”

“I don’t think it’s overstating it to say this the best English side in a generation.  They have to be strong favorites heading into the tournament.  Really what it all boils down to is will the other six members of the team be able to keep the score close, because the odds say Potter will catch the Snitch.”

The conversation on the wireless turned to discussing the reserve players and Dean switched it off.  Everyone in the house then made their way over to Harry to offer their congratulations.

“Ginny Weasley,” Lily said thoughtfully after the scrum died down.  “Why do I know that name?”

“We played together at Hogwarts,” Harry said.  “She was the year behind me I think.  Her older brother Ron was dorm mates with me, Neville, Dean and Seamus.”

“Oh that’s right,” Lily said.  “Arthur and Molly Weasley’s little girl.

“Harry also dated Ginny our sixth year,” Neville said.

Harry shot Neville a death glare.  “That’s right, we did.  It was a school romance, nothing more than that.”

“If you say so dear,” Lily said. “Still, it must be exciting to play Quidditch at such a high level with a fellow Gryffindor.”

Harry did his best to keep the grimace from showing on his face.  “Yes, extremely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tricky bit when writing a story like this is deciding exactly how much to change, and which characters to include. To keep myself from going mad I had to narrow down who was going to be included. So, for instance, Draco Malfoy will not be appearing at any point. He's an important character to the canon, but not to the story being told so he gone Likewise Remus, for as cool as he is, only shows up just this one time. In general though, if there's a character you really like, and they don't get mentioned, just imagine they lived a perfectly happy life. Thanks again to everyone who's read or reviewed and I'll see you next week.
> 
> -sam


	4. Weekend With the Weasleys

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 4: Weekend With the Weasleys

* * *

Ginny sipped on a glass of red wine as she circulated through the Burrow.  No matter where she went in the world her favourite place to visit was the daft house she grew up in.  That wasn’t always the case.  For the first few years she played in the league, surrounded by all the flash and glamour that went along with it, she found herself deeply embarrassed by the quaint home and what it represented.  As part of her fanatical drive to prover she belonged, she played down her background since she thought being in league meant being flash, and the Burrow was the opposite of flash.  To her credit it was a phase she grew out of, especially when it was pointed out to her that a rags to riches story like hers could be very profitable.

But beyond the narrative angle Ginny could never be at odds with her family for long, because as frustrating as they could be she did love every one of them, even her mum.  They were her family, how could she not?  Without her older brothers being so Quidditch mad she never would’ve grown to love the game herself.  If her mum hadn’t been so adamant that Ginny couldn’t fly with her brothers she never would have broken into the broom shed and nicked Charlie’s broom for late night training sessions on her own.  Though as she thought back on it now it was strange how easily she was able to open the shed.  She wondered if her dad, whose job it was to make sure the grounds were locked up at night, didn’t have something to do with it.  Which if true just gave her another reason to love her daffy father.

“Hey there squirt,” Bill said to her.  “Have a seat.  You look like you’re about to plow into someone, and it wouldn’t do for the newest member of the English National Team to hurt herself before she got onto the pitch.”

“I’ve flown for England before Bill,” Ginny told her brother before flopping onto the sofa next to him.  “Where’s your ‘charming’ wife?”

“Out watching the kids play with the gnomes, and be nice,” Bill said to his sister.  To say that Ginny and Bill’s French wife Fleur did not get along would be an understatement.  Ginny, in part echoing her mum’s sentiments, had thought Bill could do better than a tarted up French snob who thought herself better than the Weasley’s because she was from a well-to-do French family, and therefore truly knew what civilized meant.  In honesty the hostility was one-sided.  Fleur went out of her way to be accommodating to Ginny, even including her as a bridesmaid at her wedding, and letting the under-age girl tag along for the hen night.  No matter the kindness given though, Ginny would take it in the worst possible way.

It wasn’t until years later, after Ginny joined the league, that the relationship between the two sisters-in-law took a turn for the better.  Ginny had been in dire need of a new set of dress robes for a league social function and turned to Fluer in a moment of desperation.  In the process of selecting the proper robes for the occasion Ginny discovered that the distant Frenchwoman not only had a brilliant eye for fashion, but she was devoted to Bill and positively doted on their children.  After the reaction Ginny’s robes got in the press she immediately hired Fluer as her fashion director and if they weren’t strictly speaking friends, their relationship was friendly.

“I get along just fine with your wife these days, it’s mum who has the problem with Fleur, and even she’s come around most days.  I think the grandchildren helped on that score.”

“They are the cutest trio you’re liable to meet,” Bill said.

“About that, are you sure they’re yours Bill?  I don’t see any way a gangly wanker like you could have spawned such adorable little monsters.”  

Bill glanced out the window and saw his wife and three children cavorting with a garden gnome.  “They all had the good sense to take after their mother.  But we aren’t here to talk about my family.  I know you’ve flown for England before, but Merlin Ginny, this is a hippogriff of a different colour!”

Ginny looked at her brother and was unable to contain her grin.  “I know, it’s mental isn’t it?”

“How does it feel?”

“Honestly, this is going to sound conceited, but I feel like I belong on that team.  I’ve played against all the other blokes on the squad, and I’m just as good as any of them.”

“It’s not conceited if it’s true,” Bill said.  “And in your case it certainly is true.”  He leaned over and pulled Ginny in for a hug.  “I’m proud of you kid.  I know how hard you worked to get to this point.”

“Thanks Bill,” Ginny said as she returned the hug.  “That means a lot.”

“Oh is it time for hugs?  Nobody told me.  George get over here, we’re hugging Ginny!”  Fred shouted over at his twin before diving on Bill and Ginny.

“Righto Fred, be over in a trice,” George said as he rushed over and added on to the rapidly forming pile.

“Get off you two lummoxes,” Ginny said.  She ineffectually pushed at the mass of her brothers.

“Say the magic word,” Fred said in a sing-song voice.

“If you don’t get off me this instant I’m going to banish your bits to the other side of the planet,” Ginny said.

“Sounds like the magic word to me eh Gred?”

“Right you are Forge.”

The twins clambered off Bill and Ginny.  “Sorry about that Ginny, but it’s not everyday we get to hug our wise, eldest brother.”  Fred said.

“And sorry Bill, but it’s not everyday we get to hug our most fair little sister,” George said.

“At the same time,” Fred said.  “Still Ginny, we both wanted to say congratulations.”

“Even if you just trumped us for all time,” George said without malice.

“Don’t sell yourself short Georgie,” Bill said.  “The pair of you topped the Prophet’s list of up-and-coming businessmen.”

“That’s very true,” Fred said as he and George sat down in a pair of easy chairs across from the sofa.  “And we had record profits last quarter too.”

“But none of that compares to what you’ve gone and done little sister,” George said.

“Though I bet we hit a record in back to school sales with a few new advertisements from our main endorser,” Fred said to George as he shot Ginny a pointed stare.

Ginny sighed dramatically.  “Fine, get in touch with Hermione and set something up.  I won’t even charge the usual rate.  Though if you keep having record quarters I might have to change my mind.”

For as long as Ginny could remember Fred and George had wanted to open a joke shop.  One that could rival Zonko’s in Hogsmeade.  Their product ideas were brilliant, but there was no way Gringott’s was going to lend the necessary Galleons to a pair of fresh out of Hogwarts wizards.  That was when what Ginny privately dubbed “The Miracle” occurred.  An anonymous donor provided the funds the twins needed to get Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes up off the ground.  To that very day the twins refused to say who their mysterious benefactor was.  When pressed all they would say was that the investor was a like-minded individual who was more comfortable as a silent partner.  Ginny had her suspicions about the identity of this silent parter; but since the twins were her biggest sponsor she didn’t see the need to press them for the information.

Fred’s face lit up in delight.  “That will be a brilliant.  A couple of wireless spots will be just the thing we need to finally knock Zonko’s out of the top spot.”

“Have we told you our next big idea for promoting the improved Canary Cream line?”

“No but I’m sure you’re about to,” Ginny said with a resigned smile on her face.  She loved to hear what the twins were working on next.  And she especially loved getting her hands on prototype Wheezes and doing field tests.  That being said, the twins’ enthusiasm for an idea often far outstripped everyone else’s.

“The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Expo,” Fred said with a grin.

“The what?”  Bill asked.

“It’s quite simple really, we invite some fans of the shop and a few members of the press to a hall we’ve rented and we demonstrate all the new products for them.  Instead of having to take out advertisements in the Prophet to raise awareness they’ll do it for us as a news item.”

“That is clever,” Ginny said.  “I’m guessing you’ll be expecting me to make an appearance at this thing?”

“Of course!”

Ginny sighed.  “Talk to Hermione.  If the dates line up I’ll be there.”

“Talk to me about what now?”  Hermione asked as she and Ron walked up to the sofa.

“This expo thing the twins are talking about putting on.  Apparently I’m expected to be there to trot around the stage.”

“Yes, I imagine you would be.  Don’t worry, I’ll be sure you aren’t the recipient of any product demonstrations.”  Hermione said.  She glared at the twins, the implied threat going unvoiced.

“We would never do that to such an important spokeswitch like Ginny, would we George?”

“We absolutely would not,” George said.

“You absolutely would,” Hermione said.  “Ron make sure they don’t do anything to my client, and your sister, that would present her in a bad light.”

Ron looked up from the plate of tiny sausages he was shoveling into his mouth.  “Oh no, I’m not taking sides here.”

Throughout his education at Hogwarts Ron’s two career goals were either to be an Auror or play in the Quidditch League as a Keeper.  Unfortunately for Ron, his grades weren’t good enough to qualify for Auror training, and no clubs were even willing to sign him to their developmental squads.  Although unbeknownst to Ron that wasn’t completely true.  The Chudley Cannons, Ron’s favourite club, had decided to offer Ron a spot on their reserve squad.  Sadly, in typical Cannons fashion, the owl carrying the letter got struck by lighting and wound up in Sussex.  The Cannons assumed Ron wanted nothing to do with the club, and Ron never knew the offer was on the table.  

Fortunately for Ron the twins had an opening at the shop working on the sales floor.  To the surprise of everyone, Ron included, he took to the job like a fish to water and now was in charge of retails operations for all of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shops.  He was also in charge of managing endorsements, which often put him into conflict with his wife.  The generally consensus among the family was that this was a deliberate move on part of the twins.  Their love of elaborate pranks on their family remained undimmed throughout the years.

“Ginny,” Hermione said.  “Can I speak to you for a moment, in private.”  Ginny nodded and led Hermione out of the living room.

“I wonder what that’s about?” Bill asked his brothers.

Ron shrugged.  “Probably something to do with the arrangement for the Euros.  Anybody want a Butterbeer?”

* * *

Ginny ushered Hermione into her old room and shut the door behind them.  “I’m impressed,” Hermione said as she looked around the room.  “Your mum hasn’t changed a thing.”

Ginny sighed.  “Of course she hasn’t.  I think she elects I’ll come to my senses and move back in any day now.  Now what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“How are you feeling?  About all of this really.”

Ginny stared at Hermione in disbelief.  “This is only the moment I’ve waited my entire life for.  How do you think I’m feeling?”

“I know it’s a career highpoint, but he is also on the team.”

Ginny groaned and sunk onto her bed.  “Merlin Hermione, is that what you’re worried about?”

“Of course that’s what I’m worried about.  I was there Ginny.  I remember how cut up you were afterwards.”

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration.  “That was years ago, and might I remind you we played together just fine the next year.”

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ginny.  She draped an arm across the younger woman’s shoulders.  “I also know that was the last relationship you were in that could even be remotely called serious, and now you’re going to be playing with him in some of the most high pressure Quidditch in the world.”

Ginny flopped backwards on the bed, covered her face with a pillow and groaned.  “What is it with you and Luna?  I’m fine, it will be fine.  I am perfectly capable of playing with Harry Potter without incident.  Now could we please drop it?”

Hermione rested a hand on Ginny’s knee and stroked it comfortingly.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to harp on it, but it’s my job is to look out for your mental well-being.  If you want me to let the matter drop then I’ll let the matter drop.”

Ginny tossed the pillow aside and sat back up.  “Please let it die.  I just got named to play for England in the third most prestigious Quidditch tournament in the world.  Can we focus on that and not the fact that Harry bloody Potter is also on the team?”

Hermione leaned over and hugged Ginny.  “I certainly can do that.”

Ginny grinned at Hermione.  “I made the team!”

Hermione hugged Ginny again.  “You did.”

“This means we can get the twins to up their sponsorship fee right?”

Hermione laughed.  “I’ll get right on it.”  The two friends stood up and made their way back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So this chapter exists pretty much to catch up on the Weasley's. Obviously there isn't much catching up to do because as always the rule is stick to canon'ish, but I'm sure everyone wants to know what Bill is doing even if he never shows up again, sorry Bill! Also, I am ridiculously proud of that joke about Ron and the Cannons. Thanks again to all you kind people who take the time to read this, and let's do this again next week.  
> -sam


	5. Fit and She Knows it

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 5: Fit and She Knows it

* * *

Harry stood on the dais in a Ministry press room alongside the other starers for the English National Team.  He did his best to look interested as  Ministry official droned on to members of the press about the team, but it was a lost cause from the jump.  Instead he let his attention wander to his teammates.  Standing closest to him were the two Beaters: Derek Prentiss and Joe Colbourn.  Prentiss was the larger of the two, the tallest player on the team in fact, but he had a ready smile the reputation for being one of the  the nicest bloke you could hope to meet off the pitch.  Though he was a little too fond of drink if the rumours were true.  Colbourn was shorter, but his stocky, muscular frame meant he was Prentiss’s equal with a Beater’s bat.  More taciturn than the gregarious Prentiss, Colbourn was nevertheless someone no team wanted to anger.  His retribution was usually swift and bloody.

Standing next to the Beaters was Chris Howse, the Keeper.  A man of average height with sandy blonde hair and a boyish face that not even his Van Dyke beard could hide.  Howse was a rarity amongst Keepers in that he was normal.  Every other Keeper Harry had met in his career was a veritable cornucopia of neurosis, but not Howse.  Before matches he would joke around with the rest of the team, and during a match he would still carry on with the other flyers as if nothing else important was happening.  In his own way, such preternatural calm was as disturbing as the most neurotic Keeper’s antics.  He was not the most talented Keeper in the league, but he was the most dependable, and in a high pressure situation like knockout play that was key.

Next to Howse, standing in the center of the dais, was Steve Westerman, the team captain.  In his youth Westerman was a dynamic scorer, but age and injury had robbed him of his explosiveness.  However his knowledge of the game and passing ability more than made up for it.  He was now arguably one of the best two-way players in the world, and the perfect compliment to the man standing beside him.  Brendan Shetley was tall, almost the same height as Prentiss.  That size allowed him to set up camp in front of the other team’s goals letting him score practically at will.  From farther out his strength gave him a heavy shot that had a reputation for knocking Keepers off their brooms.  On the pitch the duo were ideal partners, off the pitch they were the epitome of an odd couple.  Shetley was gregarious, and always had some improbable story to tell.  Westerman was reserved and acted like a professional at all times.  Though he also possessed a dry sardonic streak that would occasionally show through.  Out of all the players on the team Westerman was the one Harry admired the most.  He respected the way the older man conducted himself on the pitch and in the locker room.  Unusually for a Quidditch captain Westerman was not a loud person.  In fact he never raised his voice when delivering a pre-match pep talk, or when arguing with a referee.  He didn’t have to, his actions spoke for themselves.  It was the hoariest of cliches, but even twenty years into his career he was the first member of the team to arrive at the training pitch and the last one to leave.  That level of dedication left Harry more than a little awestruck and he always enjoyed the opportunities he got to fly with Westerman.

The last person on the dais was the one Harry also wanted to spend the least time thinking about, Ginny Weasley.  While he obviously had been aware of Ginny’s career; it would’ve been impossible to completely avoid it, he did not pay attention to it out of self-preservation.  Although as Ginny’s former house captain he did take pride at the success she’d had in the league.

“Merlin, she looks even better than when we were at Hogwarts,” he thought to himself as he did his best not to stare at her.

Gradually Harry realized that the Ministry official had fallen silent and that everyone in the room was staring expectantly at him.  While Harry’s attention had drifted the press conference had entered the question and answer phase.  Internally Harry kicked himself.  One of the common criticisms people leveled against him was that he was too aloof, and not paying attention at a press conference like this would do nothing to change that opinion.

Harry flashed the reporter an embarrassed grin.  “Could you, er, repeat the question please?”

“I said, what are your opinions on the team?”  Don Shackleton, the senior Quidditch writer for the Daily Prophet, asked Harry.  

“It’s a good squad,” Harry said.  “Lots of talent.  We should be able to make a run for the championship.”

“And you have no reservations as Cabbock as manager?”

Harry frowned at the question.  “Why would I?  Cabbock is an excellent manager, just look at his record with Puddlemere.”

“It’s well-known that you wanted Demeraign appointed manager after Bowmore was sacked following the fiasco at the World Cup.”

Harry glared at the pinch-faced reporter as he tried to collect his thoughts.  Don Shackleton had never been a fan of Harry’s.  From the outset Shackleton disapproved of the way Harry was given the starter’s position with the Tornados straight out of Hogwarts.  In part because he did not feel a position as important as Seeker could be trusted to an eighteen year old.  Mostly though it was because the player Harry replaced had always fed Shackleton choice quotes.  Meanwhile Harry, while not being openly antagonistic about it, made no secret of the fact that he did not give a toss about currying favour with  some old duffer.

Harry’s subsequent domination of the league did not to endear him to Shackleton either.  In fact the opposite was true.  Harry became the biggest star in the star in British Quidditch, but because Shackleton had not anointed him as such there was nothing Harry could do to impress him.  Recently Shackleton had been trying to make the claim that Harry was a poor teammate, and unfit for the honour of playing for the national side.  It was true that Harry’s antics during the club season could be seen as proving the point.  In fixtures against lesser opponents Harry had a tendency to play up to the crowd instead of ending the match as quickly as possible.  He reasoned the people in the stands paid a lot of money for their tickets and deserved a good show.  To Shackleton though it was showboating.  He also pointed to how few caps Harry had in international friendlies and qualifiers as proof Harry cared more about his wage than country.  This despite the fact that it was the national team that chose to leave Harry off the starting roster for the inconsequential caps.  It made no sense to risk the best player in the world to injury in a friendly after all.   

“I’m a little confused,” Harry said.  “I was certain I read somewhere that I was responsible for getting Jaques sacked at Tutshill, never mind the fact that he retired.  Why would I then turn around and demand he manage the national team?”  A slight chuckle ran through the other members of press.  The antagonism between Harry and Shackleton usually lead to interesting press conferences; which to the bored newspaper reporters was all they could hope for.

“It’s an absolute fact that you aren’t comfortable playing in Cabbock’s system,” Shackleton said, ignoring the thrust of Harry’s challenge.

“I’ve never played in Cabbock’s system, how in Merlin’s name would I know if I was or wasn’t comfortable playing in it?”

“For starters it’s a system.  Something you’ve never had to play in since none of your previous managers had the nerve to stand up to you.”

“As I recall Don, you weren’t too pleased with me being named manager,” Cabbock said before Harry had a chance to reply.  “Something about how Canadians couldn’t possibly understand high level Quidditch like a European.  So thank-you for the endorsement now, but you didn’t have to go to the trouble.  Harry Potter has the best Quidditch IQ of any player I’ve ever seen.  I’m fully confident Harry will do just fine playing for me.  And if he doesn’t, I should be the one taking the blame.  He is the best player in the world after all.  In fact, I’m lucky enough to be able to say that about everyone standing on this dais.  The expectations on this team are high, no question about that.  But that’s all right, I like high expectations.  As long as we work hard, and play up to our potential we will be in contention to win the championship.  Now does anyone else have a question for the team, or can we start in on the cocktail hour?”  Cabbock asked the assembled reporters. 

* * *

Harry sipped on his glass of champagne as he accepted congratulations from a wave of Ministry officials all looking to hobnob with the dashing young Quidditch star.  Out of all of the obligations that went along with playing Quidditch, glad handing events  were Harry’s second least favourite.  The unquestioned top spot went to dealing with the press.

“You know Harry, you really need to stop antagonising Shackleton,” Sirius said as he stepped in front of Harry.

“Would you think less of me if I said he started it?”

Sirius chuckled into his own champagne flute.  “Me, not at all, your mum is another matter though.  You know how much she hates it when you get into fights with the press.”

“Remind me again who you work for?”  Harry asked.  

“Technically you, but who do you work for?”

“Uh, Tutshill?”  Harry said.  Sirius stared at Harry who hung his head.  “All right, my mum.”

“Exactly, so stop letting dottering old fools like Donald Shackleton get to you.  He’s full of rubbish and anyone who knows anything knows that.”

Harry sighed.  “I know that, it’s just how can a man have that much influence.”

“And yet be so completely wrong about everything?”

“Yes exactly!”  Harry said.  “He’s worse than that dreadful Skeeter woman who writes for the gossip pages.  Can you believe he even argued against naming Ginny Weasley to the starting roster?  She’s only one of the best Chasers in the world, and that ponce doesn’t want her on the squad because she ‘Doesn’t look like a winner.’  Whatever that means.”

“Ah yes, the lovely Miss Weasley, let us talk about her for a moment,” Sirius said with a leer.  “That is a bird I would not mind getting to know better.”

“Steady on there you old dog, you’re old enough to be her father,” Harry said.

Sirius held up an index finger.  “But the important thing is that I am not her father, and age is nothing more than a state of mind.”

An old sensation started to build in Harry, one that he had long tried to ignore.  “Come on Sirius, even for you this is low.”

Sirius barked out a laugh and slapped Harry on the shoulder.  “Oh relax would you, I’ve met Molly Weasley and I know better than to go sniffing around her only daughter.  You on the other hand should take a run at her.  Merlin knows you seem interested enough.”

“You know I don’t get involved in teammates,” Harry said.  “Anymore,” he added in response to the disapproving look on Sirius’s face.  

Sirius threw an arm across Harry’s shoulders.  “Harry my boy, you are a good lad, and it is good to have rules to live by, but every now and then it’s good for the soul to say ‘Sod the rules,’ and Ginny Weasley is the kind of bird you sod the rules for.” 

Harry grimaced.  “That would be a terrible mistake.  There is a lot riding on our performance this year.  The last thing I want to do is cause any sort of drama for the team, by shagging one of our Chasers.”

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder.  “Suit yourself my lad.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go speak to a few of these Ministry blokes.  I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

Harry nodded.  “Yeah, of course.”  He clapped Sirius on the back and his godfather took his leave.  Harry looked across the room and saw Ginny exchanging pleasantries with a young Ministry employee, a male Ministry employee.  He groaned to himself when he felt the long forgotten roaring in his chest.  It was going to be a long summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This table is going to be well and truly set by the time I'm done. Fun fact, this chapter and the next were originally one chapter, but it broke the rhythm of the point of views so I split them into two. Which explains why these two might feel more slight than the rest of the story. Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read this little folly.


	6. Those That Don't Know

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 6: Those That Don't Know

* * *

Ginny made her way through the crowd at the post press conference cocktail party, accepting congratulations from Ministry officials and politely answering questions from reporters.  All the while she kept one eye firmly on Harry to make sure he remained on the opposite end of the room from her.

“You sure have come a long way from those early days in Holyhead,” A voice said from behind Ginny.  She turned and saw Amelia St. James, a junior reporter for Quidditch Weekly, standing there.

A smile broke out on Ginny’s face.  “I could say the same to you Amelia,” she said.  St. James had just been starting her career in Quidditch reporting when Ginny first joined the Harpies.  In the years between the two had risen through the ranks of their respective professions.  Though Ginny’s rise was at a much faster rate than St. James.  They weren’t exactly friends, but the two women had established a rapport over the years.  If there was one journalist in the country that Ginny trusted, it was St. James.  “Covering the national team is a fair distance from writing profiles about reserve members of the Harpies.

“So how do you feel about making the team, honestly?”  St. James asked.

“This is off the record right?”  Ginny asked and St. James nodded in reply.  “Equal parts excitement and terror,” Ginny said.  “I’ve been working for this moment my entire career, but…”

“You still don’t feel ready is that it?”  St. James asked.

“Something like that.  It’s like the first time I started for the Harpies, only moreso.”

“I felt the same way when I started at QW,” St. James said.  She rested a hand on Ginny’s arm.  “Don’t worry about it, you’ll be brilliant flying for Cabbock I’m sure.  Have you gotten a chance to get to know any other the other members of the squad yet?”

“Not really, well, not except for Harry I suppose.”

“Oh that’s right, the two of you played together at Hogwarts.”

A pained smiled flashed across Ginny’s face.  “That’s right, my fourth, fifth, and sixth years.  Harry was team captain for the last two.”

“Those must have been some teams,” St. James said.

“We won the House Cup all three of those years, and then the one after when I was captain for good measure .”

“So what does it feel like to be reunited with your old team captain?”

Ginny gave a little shrug.  “You’ve seen what he’s become.  How can you not be excited having the chance to fly with the best Seeker in the world?”  

“Were the two of your close?”  St. James asked.

Ginny cast her eyes across the room and saw Harry talking to a small cluster of important Ministry officials.  “He and my brother Ron were mates, and since we were the two most talented players on the Gryffindor team we spent a fair amount of time together training.”

St. James followed Ginny’s gaze and also stared at Harry.  “I don’t mean to pry Ginny, but it almost seems beyond belief that the two of you were just acquaintances, I mean, he is Harry Potter after all.  His reputation is what it is, and I’m not talking about his Seeking.”

Ginny watched as Harry floundered for a response to something a Ministry official said to him.   “He certainly was just as fit back then,”  She said to St. James as she took in the tall, lean frame, the messy black hair, and especially the eyes.  She’d always loved the intensity that filled those green eyes whenever Harry talked about something he was passionate about, Quidditch mostly.  It definitely was those eyes that had caught her attention all those years ago.  “But we were both far too obsessed with our Quidditch futures to be anything more than teammates.”  Ginny was impressed at how easily the lie came to her.

* * *

The very first time Ginny Weasley saw Harry Potter though was before even that.  It was the day Ron left for Hogwarts for the first time, and Ginny remembered seeing a boy with messy black hair talking to two adults.  For the life of her Ginny couldn’t figure out why the boy looked so sad, he was going to Hogwarts!  Later she learned that his name was Harry Potter, that he’d been sorted into Gryffindor along with her brother, and that they shared a dorm room with three other blokes.  Ginny hadn’t given the information much thought and instead focused on Ron’s description of Hogwarts.

Ginny’s own first year was nowhere nearly as idyllic as Ron’s.  All of her brothers were too engrossed in their own interests to pay Ginny any attention and she had precious little in common with the other girls in her dorm room.  She wanted to talk Quidditch and they were more interested in boys.  As a result her first year was mostly a lonely affair.

Things started to take a turn for the better for Ginny when the notorious swot Hermione Granger caught sight of her casting a Bat-Bogey Hex on a Slytherin trying to bother her.  Hermione had then badgered the younger girl into showing her the intricacies of the hex and much to Ginny’s surprise she discovered that the pair got along famously.  Years later Hermione would confess to Ginny that she had sought her out in order to learn more about a certain brother of hers.  But whatever the reason Ginny finally had a friend in her house.

It wasn’t until her fourth year that Ginny was able to bull her way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  In her third year Quidditch had been suspended in favor of reviving the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which to everyone’s delight was won by Hogwarts’ own Cedric Diggory.  It was when she joined the team that Ginny  really met Harry Potter.  Prior to that he was merely the dishy bloke who ordered Ron and the rest of his mates around.  After spending time around Harry though she quickly understood why that was.  Harry was a natural leader; he had an air about him that made people feel compelled to do what he asked.  It was that magnetism, plus the fact that the two of them were the hardest workers on the team and therefore spent many hours training together that lead to Ginny developing a crush on Harry.  Not that she was alone, as the star Seeker Harry had his pick of any girl in the house, along with quite a few from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin.  As such Ginny didn’t feel like she had any chance with Harry and shifted her attention to other blokes, much to Ron’s consternation.

It was in her fifth year when everything changed.  Their one-on-one training sessions grew longer and more intimate.  They started to talk about things other than Quidditch.  Harry even taught her some of the finer points of Seeking.  Off the pitch Ginny wasn’t sure, but she thought Harry’s eyes followed her every time she entered the Common Room or the Great Hall.  Matters were complicated by the fact that Ginny was dating Harry’s mate Dean at the time, but that was a relationship not built to last and halfway through the term they parted ways.

The situation came to a head after the last Quidditch match of the year.  Harry had traded hexes with Draco Malfoy and it was his bad luck to get caught in the act by Snape.  The Potions Master, who always had it out for Harry, gave him detention which prevented Harry, the team’s captain by that point, from flying in the climactic match of the season.  It was therefore down to Ginny to lead the Gryffindor team to victory and the House Cup.  Which to the surprise of everyone, except for Ginny and Harry, she proceeded to do, grabbing the Snitch right out from under Cho Chang’s nose.  In the heat of the moment during the victory celebration Ginny found herself snogging Harry.

The remainder of that term was the happiest period of time in all of Ginny’s stay at Hogwarts.  She and Harry quickly added snogging to their list of favourite activities and they spent many hours in their favourite spot next to the lake “revising” for Ginny’s OWLs.  There were also the late nights in the Common Room spent locked in deep conversation.  By the end of the term Ginny was certain she knew Harry better than anyone else, which made his breaking up with her on the last day of the term all the more hard to take.

Even though it was a decade ago Ginny could still remember that conversation vividly.  They were sitting out by the lake watching the sunset when Harry turned to her.  “Ginny you know I care about you right?”  he asked.

“Of course I do,” Ginny said as she looked over at her boyfriend.  She frowned when she saw the sad, resigned expression on his face.  “Harry, what’s wrong.”

“There’s no easy way for me to say this.  I don’t think we should date next year,” Harry said.

“You’re breaking up with me?  Why?”

Harry reached out for Ginny’s hand.  “You know how much I want to play professionally right? After that stunt with Malfoy the scouts are questioning if I have the mental makeup to succeed.  They’re saying all the detentions I’ve gotten are a sign that I’m not fit for the league.  If I want to get offers from the top flight clubs I can’t afford to miss anymore matches, I  can’t even get a single detention.  I need to focus a hundred percent on my Quidditch if I’m going to convince them that I’m not some immature punk.  Not to mention all the revising I’ll have to do for my NEWTs.”

“Oh sod the NEWTs,” Ginny said.  “It’s not like you’ll need them playing Seeker for Montross, or whoever.”

Harry flashed a wan smile.  “I’ll be sure to tell my mum that, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the sentiment.”  The moment of levity passed and Harry’s face fell.

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath.  “So your mind’s made up then?”  Harry nodded sadly.  “Obviously I don’t like this in the slightest, but I know what making the league means to you.”  She fell silent.

Harry leaned over and pulled Ginny in for a hug.  “This has nothing to do with you Gin.  You’re just as brilliant as always.  In fact, I’m pretty sure I love you,” he said into her ear.  Ginny’s breath caught at his admission.  “But if we both want to get where we want to go this is how it has to be.  If it makes you feel any better I promise I won’t so much as look at another girl next year.”  He then pulled away from Ginny and stood up.  “I know it’s too much to ask to stay friends, but don’t quit the team over this.  You’re too good a player to throw away your chance to play professionally.”

Ginny snorted derisively.  “You’re right about one thing Harry.  I care too much about Quidditch to let this get in my way.  Now get out of here before I Bat-Bogey you to death.”  Harry nodded sadly and walked back to the castle, leaving Ginny alone to cry into her lap.

The next year was perhaps the hardest in Ginny’s school career.  True to his word Harry spent the entire year focused on nothing but Quidditch and revising.  Ginny, having no real interest in dating again, did likewise.  As a result Gryffindor demolished the other houses en route to the most dominant, yet least joyful, cup win in school history.  At the end of the year, as everyone exited the Hogwarts Express for the last time.  Harry caught up with Ginny, he wordlessly pressed his Quidditch captain’s badge into her hand, and then was gone.

* * *

That was the last time Ginny had been this close to Harry, and much to her dismay she still wanted to shag his brains out.  “It’s going to be a long summer,” she said to herself.  She set her champagne flute down on a nearby table.  “You’ll have to excuse me,” she said to St. James.  “Tomorrow is the first day of training and I want to be sure to get plenty of rest tonight.”  Before waiting for a reply Ginny turned and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go, if any of this sounds familiar, well that's intentional. Though I do think this scenario is very different from the one in the actual canon since in the books Ginny didn't spend the year having to be around Harry. In any event, the slow burn continues. Thanks for reading, and let's do this again next week.
> 
> -sam


	7. Practice, We're Talking 'Bout Practice?

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 7: Practice, We're Talking 'Bout Practice?

* * *

“That was terrible!”  Cabbock shouted across the pitch.  “Do it again!”

Harry watched as the Chasters restarted the set piece Cabbock was drilling them on.  It was the first day of training for the European Championship and Harry was flying lazy circles high above the pitch as he kept an eye out for the training Snitch.  A short distance away the Beaters were casually batting a Bludger around as they warmed up.

“I don’t care that we’ve got Harry Potter up there,” Cabbock said as he continued his tirade.  “If you three can’t execute together then we might as well not even bother showing up because we sure as hell won’t be coming home with any hardware!”

As Cabbock walked the Chasers through the play Harry kept his eyes firmly locked on Ginny to see how she would respond.  He recognized that Cabbock’s intention was to see just how far he could push Ginny since she was the relative newcomer to the team.  He knew Cabbock had bitten off more than he could handle if he thought he could break Ginny just by yelling at her.  He grinned to himself when he saw her face set in that familiar hard expression before she started on the play for a third time.  Just like Harry expected, Ginny ran the play to perfection and capped it off by slamming the Quaffle past Howse.

“That’s my girl,” Harry said to himself very quietly.  He then braced himself for what he knew was going to come next.  If the first thing Cabbock had done was target the rookie, and the two players he knew, then there was only one logical place for his manufactured ire to go next.  

“Potter!”  Cabbock yelled.

Harry bit back a smile, it wouldn’t do to antagonise the manager on the first day of practice.  “Yes sir?”

“Are you going to do any training today?  Or do you think you’re too good for that sort of thing?”

“Just finishing my warmups now sir,” Harry said to the manager.  He spared a glance over at Ginny and saw that she was watching with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Well get on with it, Snitches don’t catch themselves.”

“Certainly sir,” Harry said as he drew his wand and flicked it at the training Snitch, upping the difficulty to maximum.  The Snitch rocketed straight up in the air and Harry tore after he.  He counted to five then broke sharply, narrowly avoiding the Bludger that shot through the space he had previously occupied.  As Harry expected, the Beaters were done with their warmups.  He looked over at Prentiss.  “Close but no cigar,” he said to the Beater before returning to chase after the Snitch.  

Of course tracking down a training Snitch, even one set on maximum while a pair of world class Beaters tried to knock him off his broom was no great challenge for Harry. For one thing neither Colbourn or Prentiss wanted to knock Harry out of the competition so they were not operating at full strength.  This meant Harry could let his mind wander.  Cabbock might accuse him of lollygagging, but Harry could always claim he was letting the Beaters get their reps in.  Besides he was Harry Potter, and that gave him a certain degree of latitude, even with a manager as rigid as Cabbock.

Harry actually deeply respected the Canadian manager for precisely that reason.  He treated all his players the same, and expected the same thing from all of them.  Whether they were an all-time great like Westerman, or a member of the of the reserve squad who’d never get a sniff of the main lineup, all Cabbock wanted was for you to always play hard.  If you didn’t do that, no matter how high your wages were, you’d find yourself shipped out to another team at best, or on the street at worst.  All Harry ever wanted from his teammates was that they cared as much about winning as he did, and to have a manager who felt the same was a tonic to Harry.  Not that he had any real problems with the new manager of the Tornados, it was just Harry knew if he wanted to he could have the man replaced at a moment’s notice.  And the trouble was that the manager knew it too.  That tilted power dynamic bothered Harry, but was unavoidable given his stature with the team.

Harry tossed his broom into a tight spiral to avoid another Bludger and caught sight of Ginny as she and the rest of the Chasers ran another drill.  He was struck once again by just how poised and determined Ginny looked when she was on a broom.  It was really no wonder Harry developed a terrible crush on her going into his sixth year.  A crush he was unable to act on since she was seeing Dean at the time, and he was mates with her brother Ron.  Ginny of course didn’t give a toss about any of that and solved the problem neatly for Harry when she launched herself at him during that victory party.  He could still recall the moment with perfect clarity.  From the looks of grudging acceptance from Dean and Ron, to the almost ecstatic expressions on the faces of Neville, and Hermione Granger of all people.  And of course there was that kiss. Harry was convinced no matter what else happened in his life he would remember every detail about that kiss until his dying day.  It was, without a doubt, a perfect moment.  Another Bludger passing perilously close to his head suggest to Harry that this was not a good time to reminisce.  He applied more speed to this broom and closed his hand around the training Snitch.

“That was slow Potter!”  Cabbock yelled up at Harry.

“Just trying out some new moves,” Harry said.  “Besides, I wanted to give Colbourn and Prentiss something to shoot at.”

“Next time catch the Snitch as quickly as possible.  If those two can’t stop you I’ll find some other way to make sure they get enough reps in.”

Harry looked over at the two Beaters who were now glowering at him.  He gulped when he realized they weren’t about to hold back now.  “I’ll, I’ll keep that in mind sir.”

“See that you do.  Now catch the Snitch again, and this time mean it.”

Before he released the Snitch, Harry glanced back over to where the Chasers were practising and saw that they had all stopped what they were doing in favor of watching Cabbock upbraid Harry.  He could tell that Ginny was taking particular pleasure in his situation.  He made a mental note to be sure to fly as close to where the Chasers were training as possible.  They needed practice ducking Bludgers too he reasoned.  He also realised that playing alongside Ginny again was going to be far more difficult than he originally thought.

“I’m going to need an inside source,” Harry thought to himself as he corkscrewed after the training Snitch.

* * *

The next night Harry sat in the back of a Muggle pub in Camden waiting for his source to arrive.

“Harry!”  Ron Weasley said from the front of the pub.  

“Ron!”  Harry said with equal enthusiasm.  He stood up from his table and walked over to meet Ron.  The two men shared a brief hug before walking back to Harry’s table.  Ron indicated to the barman he’d have what Harry was drinking and sat down.

“Harry Potter,” Ron said again.  “I haven’t seen you in, Merlin, how long has it been?”

“Since before you were married,” Harry said.  “Congratulations by the way, I can’t apologise enough for missing the wedding.”

“No need,” Ron said as he waved his hand dismissively.  “You had that North American exhibition tour, and not even Harry Potter can get out of contractual obligations.”

“Well I can,” Harry said.  “Just not ones worth that many Galleons.”

“Ginny had to pitch an unholy fit to get out of the Harpies’ tour and she was both my sister and Hermione’s maid of honour!  Besides Hermione and I were already married in everything but name by that point.  The ceremony was just so my mum would stop forcing Hermione to sleep in Ginny’s room when we visited the Burrow.”

Harry laughed as he remembered the stories the Weasley children would tell of their stern, traditional, but loving mum.  Based on his own handful of encounters with Molly Weasley, Harry did not find Ron’s story all that farfetched.  “Even so, I really did want to be there.  I’m sure the stag night was spectacular with Fred and George planning it.”

“What little I remember of it,” Ron said with a chuckle.  He took a sip of his beer before speaking again.  “So Harry, what did you want to know about Ginny?”

Harry felt his face heat.  “Ron, that’s not…can’t a bloke catch up with an old schoolmate?”  he said.

Ron bit back a smile.  “He can, but when that bloke owls said mate out of the blue after years of silence, and the bloke in question just happened to be named to the same Quidditch squad as the mate’s baby sister.  A baby sister who the bloke dated, and whose heart the bloke broke.”  Harry glanced down embarrassed at his glass at Ron’s comment.  “Well, the mate is capable of adding two and two together.  So let’s not pretend this is anything but what it is.”

“Ron, mate, I’m sorry.  I don’t want you to think I have any ulterior motives.  It really is good to see you again, it’s been far, far too long.”

“Don’t worry Harry.  I’m not mad at you.  Despite what you might think I have been busy the past decade.”

Harry said.  “I’m well aware what you’ve been up to with the twins Ron.”

“Relax Harry, I was just taking the piss.  It’s not everyday I can get Harry Potter to apologise for something.”

“Now I’m starting to regret that donation I made to S.P.E.W. for your wedding present,” Harry said into his beer.

“Don’t be, it was a brilliant gift.  Hermione appreciated it far more than a set of tea towels, or any of those crazy Muggle contraptions her family gave us.”

“That’s a relief.  I was afraid you’d think it was crass.”

“Believe me Harry, she’s put your money to more use than the pressure cooker she got from her aunt.”

“I’m glad, it’s a good cause,” Harry said, and he meant it.  While he had not been a vocal supporter of Hermione’s when they were at school, he admired her willingness to take a stand.  He also made sure his dad knew whatever Hermione’s latest cause was, and on occasion James Potter saw fit to bring the matter to the Minister’s attention. 

“If you really thought that you’d show up at one of her fund raisers.”

“And ruin my dilettante image?”  The two men chuckled over their beer for a moment.  “If she does need anymore money just send Sirius and owl and he’ll see that she gets whatever she needs.”

“She gets more than enough from Ginny and the twins,” Ron said to Harry.  “And on that note, you’ve fulfilled your social nicety obligation and are free to ask me what called me here to ask.”  Ron then took a self-satisfied drink from his glass.

Harry sighed deeply, then decided to bite the bullet.  “Does Ginny still hate me?”  He asked in a quiet voice.

“You don’t beat around the bush do you?”  Harry shrugged in response.  “Why do you want to know that anyway?”

“I just do,” Harry said.

“And here I thought you just wanted to know if she was dating anyone,” Ron said with a chuckle.  “She isn’t by the way.  But does she hate you?”  Ron leaned back in his chair.  “Hell Harry, that would require her to have an opinion about you, and as far as I know she hasn’t even mentioned your name in years.  So no, to set your mind at ease I don’t think she hates you.  Though I also doubt she’s your biggest fan.  Why do you want to know?  Looking to try again with her?”  

“No nothing like that,” Harry said.  “I just want to know where I stand with her.  This is going to be some of the most important Quidditch of my carreer, and I’d like to be able to enjoy it.  I’ve already won a House Cup while the best Chaser on the team hated me.  I’d rather not repeat that, for both our sakes.”

“All I can tell you mate is that she doesn’t plot your downfall on a daily basis.  Anything more than that you’ll have to ask her yourself.”  Ron finished his beer and stood up.  “Thanks for the drink, and keep in touch,” he said to Harry before walking out of the pub leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


	8. I'm Not Trying to Pull You

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 8: I'm Not Trying to Pull You

* * *

That same night, on the other side of the city, Ginny walked into her kitchen and found Hermione making herself a cup of tea.  “Hermione?  What are you doing here?”  Ginny asked.  “Not that I mind, but I thought you and Ron would be hard at work baby making.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Don’t be so crude Ginny.  Ron is currently off on what he so eloquently described as ‘bloke business.’  So I decided to pop over here while he was out.”

“In that case put away that tea,” Ginny said to her friend.

“Oh no, I am not drinking with you.  That always ends badly for me.”

Ginny walked over to her modern-looking steel refrigerator and withdrew two cans of cider.  “That’s too bad, because I want to have a drink, and I do not drink alone.”  She placed one of the cans in front of Hermione, who grudgingly opened it and took a sip.  “Thank-you,” Ginny said as she opened her own can and took a healthy drink.

“So how has training been going?”  Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged.  “It’s Quidditch.  Cabbock is demanding, but that’s to be expected considering his system.  Shetley and Westerman are amazing.  They have gone out of their way to make me feel welcome, which is wonderful.”

“That’s good to hear, but not who I was talking about,” Hermione said.  “How’s Harry?”

Ginny stared balefully at Hermione.  “He’s off doing Seeker things.  I don’t think we’ve even said a word to each other since the roster was announced.”

“You’re joking, not even a hello?”

“We’re far too busy getting ready for the tournament.  I doubt I’ve had a conversation with either of the Beaters either.  Are you going to act outraged about that?”

“You also never dated Colbourn or Prentiss.”  Hermione fell silent a moment.  “You haven’t right?”

“Hermione!”  Ginny said in a faux-outraged tone.  “How dare you make such accusations about your employer.”

“Accuse, speak truth to power.  It’s all one and the same really,” Hermione said to Ginny before daintily sipping from her can.

“I am not some common slag,” Ginny said.  “I am an uncommon slag,” she added, cutting off Hermione before she had a chance to speak.  “I have standards, and neither Colbourn or Prentiss match them.”

“Though Prentiss does have the right hair colour,” Hermione said.

“It’s too curly,” Ginny said.  “And he’s married.  For that matter so are all the other blokes on the team.  Besides you know I don’t mess around with teammates.”

“Of course not, you play for the Harpies, so unless there’s something you haven’t told me about your preferences you don’t have many options there.”

“Oh haha, you know damn well I’ve played with plenty of blokes.  Name one I’ve shagged.”

Hermione leaned back in her chair.  “Harry Potter.”

Ginny slapped the countertop.  “There, you see, you’re wrong, because we never shagged.”

Hermione bit back a snort.  “Ginny, you know I love you like the sister I never had, but please don’t lie to me.  You two definitely shagged.  It was obvious to everyone.  What else were all those ‘special training sessions’ for?”  Hermione watched in amazement as Ginny’s face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

“Everyone thought we were shagging?”

“You mean you weren’t?”

“Of course we weren’t!  We had to get ready for the next year,” Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So all that time you could have been revising for your OWLs you were practicing Quidditch plays?”

Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand.  “Hermione, for me that was my revising.  Think about it, what would have prepared me more for all this:  revising for History of Magic with you, or doing Quidditch drills with Harry?  And don’t lie, even though I know you want to.”

Hermione sighed.  “All right fine, the drills with Harry.”

Ginny patted Hermione’s hand.  “Was that so hard?  The fact of the matter is we were both so obsessed with making it into the league that it was all either of us thought about.  Shagging wasn’t on the menu, and you have a horrid, dirty mind for thinking otherwise.”

Hermione gave Ginny a long, hard stare.  “I don’t believe you,” she finally said before taking another sip of her cider.

Ginny downed the rest of her can and banged it noisily on the countertop.  “Merlin, what is do difficult about this?”

“Because I remember how the pair of you acted around each other when you were dating,” Hermione said as gently as she could.  “I’ve never seen a better matched couple than the two of you.”

Ginny pushed herself away form the counter and fetched herself another cider from the ice box.  She cracked open the can and took a drink before speaking.  “And that’s why I’ll never tell you if we did or didn’t shag.  You’d read far too much into it, like you always do.”

Hermione sighed.  “I’m not saying you should get back together with Harry, just that it’s unhealthy that the two of you haven’t even spoken.  And I don’t care how awkward you think it might be.  The Ginny Weasley I know doesn’t shy away from anything just because it might be hard.”

“So why am I being such a coward about this?  Is that what you’re getting at?”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.  “Interesting choice of words.  Is that what you think?”

“I think I’m not going to drink with you anymore if you insist on analysing me every time we do,” Ginny said.  She crossed her arms across her chest, her annoyance evident.

“You drink too much as it is, so maybe I’m doing it on purpose,” Hermione said before taking another sip from her can.

“If I did that then I’d only have one avenue left to blow off steam,”  Ginny said.  

“And there aren’t enough Italian blokes in the world to keep up with you if that were the case,” Hermione said.  Her mouth twitched into a smile as the two friends stared at each other for a moment before breaking into peals of laughter.

“I really should be upset at you for your continued insistence I’m some kind of slag,” Ginny said after they had composed themselves.

“Just so you know I don’t really think you’re a slag, but you could stand to be a little more selective about who you sleep with.”

“Well that’s a relief, but I’m young, rich and pretty.  If I’m not going out and having fun my life is a waste.”

Hermione raised her can.  “I’ll drink to that.”  The two friends clinked their cans together and Hermione drained the remainder of her cider.  “Now though I need to head home and see what sort of damage Ron’s gotten into from this ‘bloke business’ of his.”

“Be gentle with him.  His heart is mostly in the right place.”

Hermione pushed herself off the kitchen stool.  “I know, it’s just the last time he said he had ‘bloke business’ to attend to he came home with season tickets to the Cannons.  I’m afraid to find out what he’s bringing home tonight.”

Ginny laughed.  “Like I said, he’s a bit daft, but he means well.  I’ll see you tomorrow Hermione.”

“Don’t forget you have that fan club event at the shop after practice tomorrow, and after that is your team dinner at the Cauldron,” Hermione said to Ginny as she walked over to the Floo.

“Yes Hermione I remember,” Ginny said, her voice full of mock exasperation.

Hermione tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace then called out the name of her home.  “Oh and Ginny?”  Hermione said as she turned and faced her friend.  “Stop denying that you and Harry shagged.  I stumbled across the two of you one time in the Quidditch changing rooms.”  Before Ginny could reply, Hermione dove into the Floo and vanished in a burst of green flame.

* * *

The next day, after another grueling training session and a lengthly stint signing autographs and posing for pictures with members of her fan club, Ginny pushed her way into a back room of the Leaky Cauldron.  As team captain Westerman had set up what was ostensibly a team dinner, but was actually a team drinking outing as an icebreaker.  Whatever it was called Ginny was sure that as the “rookie” on the team she would be left with the tab at the end of the night.

By the time Ginny arrived the rest of the team had started without her.  Colbourn was already keeping watch over Prentiss to keep him in line and Shetley was telling one of his infamous stories to the delight of the others.  She noticed with some interest that Harry was sitting off by himself at a small table in a corner of the room.  Ginny was reminded of many nights in the Gryffindor Common Room when she would watch Harry hang back in a corner of the room making jokes with Neville.  Despite all his popularity at school, Harry never sought out of the limelight when he wasn’t on the pitch.  It made for an odd contradiction because while he had very clearly been the leader of his clique, he also was not the most outspoken member of the group.  If Ginny was being honest with herself that duality was one of the things that initially attracted her to Harry, and contributed to his status as a heartthrob now.  Teen girls always love the brooding hero.

“Ginny!”  Shetley called out, interrupting her reverie.  “Glad to see you could finally make it.  I was just telling the other chaps how I wound up in a Muggle television show.  I was just wandering around town when this bloke walked up to me.”

Ginny started to tune out Shetley, she had already learned his stories were mostly bollocks, and walked over to the small bar in the side of the room and poured herself a glass of Firewhisky.  After a moment’s thought she also picked up the bottle and walked over to Harry’s table.  “Budge over,” she said to Harry quietly as she placed the bottle on the table.

Harry glanced around the mostly empty table then back up at Ginny.  “I think there’s room,” he said.  “Don’t you want to be sociable?”  He asked as Ginny sat down next to him.

“Reminds me too much of dinner at the Burrow when I was growing up,” Ginny said.  “I’d rather not be surrounded by that much machismo.”

“Why do I  feel vaguely insulted,” Harry asked.

“Oh don’t let your precious ego get bruised.  You’re plenty macho after your own fashion, and that’s not a bad thing.”  Ginny said.  They then fell into an uncomfortable silence

“So how have you liked being on the team so far?”

Ginny felt her eyebrows arch.  “Really, we haven’t talked in almost a decade and that’s what you start with?”

Harry pounded down the rest of his drink.  “I think it’s a good thing you brought over the whole bottle,” he said then refilled his glass.

“Don’t worry Harry, I won’t bite, unless you want me to.”  She elbowed him in the ribs to emphasise her point.

“Ginny!”  Prentiss said from across the room.  “What are you doing letting Harry monopolise your time?  Come over here and have a shot with me.”

Ginny glanced over at Colbourn who discretely shook his head no.  “Thanks for the offer mate, but I’m still working on my first.”  She held up her glass for Prentiss to see.  “Besides, somebody has to keep Harry company.”

Prentiss shrugged.  “Your loss, though I don’t understand why Harry’s sitting over there in the first place.  I thought we were all equals here.”

“Ease up there Prents,” Colbourn said, placing an arm on the taller Beater’s shoulder.  “You don’t want to say anything you’ll regret tomorrow.”

Ginny glanced over at Harry and saw the muscles in his jaws tighten.  Knowing that look meant trouble she started to reach for her wand.  If spells were about to start flying she want to be prepared.

“What?  Merlin no, nothing like that,” Prentiss said with hurt evident in his voice.  “It’s just we’ve played how many caps together and he still sits off by himself?  Harry you’re a mate, but come on be a member of the team for once.”  Ginny saw Harry’s jaw unclench and she inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

“Hell Prents, I do the same with the blokes on the Tornados, and I like them,” Harry said.  The room fell silent for a long moment before a smile crept onto his face and the team burst into laughter.

“You’re an arse Harry,” Prentiss said with a chuckle.  “A right arse.”

Harry raised his glass to Prentiss.  “Just keep the Bludgers off me and you can call me whatever you want.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Prentiss said then tipped back his glass.

The tension in the room deflated and the team fell into small talk.  Given their profession it mostly revolved around Quidditch and the upcoming championship until Westerman pulled out his watch and glanced at the time.  “Unfortunately, I need to be shoving off.  I’ve booked the room for the whole night, but we have practice tomorrow so I ‘suggest’ that none of you close the pub down.  Also Ginny, you’ll settle up the tab won’t you?”  He tossed her a slip of parchment.

Ginny scanned the contents of the parchment.  “You had to buy that many bottles of Ogdens?”  she asked.

Shetley walked over to Ginny and clapped her on the back.  “Welcome to the team!”  He cackled in delight before Disapparating out of the room.  The other members of the squad said their goodbyes until just Harry and Ginny remained.

Ginny looked over at the unopened bottles of Firewhisky.  “Looks like I won’t be lacking for drink anytime soon,” she said.

“You’re taking it home?”

“Of course I am, I’m paying for it after all.”

“If you want we can split the bill,” Harry said.

“I’m not some rookie with nothing wages,” Ginny said.  She tried and failed to keep the annoyance out of her voice.  “I can pay the bill.”

Harry held up his hands defensively.  “I know you can, I just think sticking the junior member of the squad with the bill is a mean trick.”

“You always were a noble git,” Ginny said.

“Well don’t go spreading that around.  I wouldn’t want to ruin my image,” Harry said.  

“So how is your family doing?”  Ginny asked in attempt to find something to talk about.  By all rights she knew she should have left with the others, but her conversation with Hermione was still stuck in her head and Ginny was determined to prove she was capable of being around Harry.  For his part Harry leapt at the chance to talk about such a safe topic, and the pair soon lapsed into swapping stories about their family’s exploits.

“Say when was the last time we were like this?”  Harry asked in a lull in the conversation.

“Like what?”

“The two of use by ourselves chatting.”

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.  “I believe it was when you were telling me that you valued Quidditch over our relationship.”

At that Harry’s face fell and he looked away from Ginny.  “You don’t, ah, hate me for that, do you?”  He asked.  “I know it won’t affect your Quidditch performance, but it really will be a brilliant time on the island, and I hope your experience won’t be ruined because you have to put up with manky old me.”

Ginny reached over and placed a hand on Harry’s arm.  “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?  I won’t lie, I wasn’t your biggest fan that summer, but when I saw how hard you worked the next year, well, I understood.  So no Harry, I don’t hate you.”

“In that case, your place or mine?”  Harry asked before smiling at Ginny rakishly.  He braced himself in anticipation of one of Ginny’s infamous Bat-Bogey Hexes.

Ginny stared at Harry.  She knew by the tone of his voice, and the way he was flinching, that he intended the invitation as a joke, but the same instinct that ruled her all those years ago in the Gryffindor Common Room took over once again. “Yours,” She said before grabbing Harry by his lapels and pulling him in for a kiss.


	9. A New Day, Another Morning After

When You Wasn't Famous

By: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.

"When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
- _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

Chapter 9: A New Day, Another Morning After

* * *

The next morning Harry made his way down to the kitchen, where he found Dean, Neville, and Seamus milling about.

“Harry!”  Dean said.  “I didn’t see you come home last night.”

“No I used the Floo in my bedroom,” Harry said.  “Nev, good to see you mate.”  He walked over to Neville and the two friends shared a hug.  “When did you get in?”

“Last night,” Neville said.  “We finished getting everything from last year sorted so now it’s a couple weeks of holiday.  Then it’ll be time to get ready for next term.”

“Sounds a bit like my life,” Harry said.

“Except your wage dwarfs mine, and beautiful women throw themselves at your feet.  So you don’t get to complain about anything.”

“I suppose that’s about right,” Harry said with a laugh.  “You’re coming to the Championship right?”

“One month on an island in the Mediterranean with all the free alcohol I can drink, and the best Quidditch in the world?  I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder.  “That’s what I wanted to hear.  It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t around.”

“Now Harry,” Seamus said.  “Since you used the Floo in your bedroom, I take it that means you brought company home with you last night?”

Harry felt his face involuntarily start to heat.  “Er yeah, about that,” he began to say.

At that moment  Ginny Weasley strode into the kitchen.  “Good morning Harry,” she said.  “Oh look Dean, Neville, and Seamus too.  If only Ron was here it’d be just like the old days back in the common room.”  She walked over to the kitchen counter and helped herself to some of the food Neville had laid out.  “Harry, last night was a lot of fun,” she said between bites of an egg sandwich.  “But I need to get home.  I’m honestly a little surprised Hermione hasn’t sent out search parties by now.  Anyway, I’ll see you at training centre yeah?  Nice to see you boys again,” she said to the room before ducking out of the kitchen.

“Harry,” Dean started to say.

“Was that,” Seamus said.

“Ginny Weasley?”  Neville said, concluding the question.  The three friends all stared at Harry who proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea.

“I suppose it was,” Harry said before taking a sip of tea.

“Details Potter, now,” Seamus said.  He jabbed a finger at Harry to emphasise his point.

“I do have a training session I need to get to this morning, and I’m already running late” Harry said.  He turned to try and leave the kitchen.

“Sod your training!”  Dean said.  “That was Ginny Weasley and you are going to explain yourself before we let you leave this kitchen.”  Seamus stepped in front of the kitchen door, blocking Harry’s escape.

“I agree with Dean and Seamus,” Neville said.  “That most certainly was Ginny Weasley.  Start talking Harry or so help me you will not like what you find in your bedsheets tonight.  There will be thorns Harry, great big nasty thorns.”

Harry sighed.  “All right fine, if you really must know I can tell you what happened, but honestly you’re all making far too big a deal out of this.”

Dean and Seamus each grabbed Harry by an arm and forced him into the one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  “Let us be the judge of that, won’t you mate?”  Season said.  “Now tell us what happened, and don’t leave out any details, ow!”  Neville slapped Seamus on the back of his head.  “Well you know what I mean.”

“As you probably guessed it all started at the team get together last night.  After every else had left I made a dumb joke…”

* * *

Harry’s eyes shot open in surprise as Ginny continued to snog him.  When he did not return the kiss Ginny leaned back and stared at him.  “What’s the matter Harry?”  She asked.

“Nothing,” Harry said.  “I just wasn’t expecting that is all.  I more figured you were going to hex me”

“I would’ve thought you’d be use to women snogging you out of the blue.”

“It’s usually not women I’ve spent the entire night wanting to snog as well though,” Harry said.  “You realise this is a terrible idea.”

“Only if we let things get weird, and we are not about to let them get weird now are we?”

Harry let a hand reach up and play with Ginny’s hair.  “No, we certainly are not,” he said.  He leaned in to kiss Ginny, but she held up a hand to intercept him.

“You realise this is a one time thing right?”  Ginny said.

“Of course,” Harry said.  “Anything else would be making it weird.”  He leaned in again and this time Ginny offered no resistance.

“Precisely,” Ginny said when they finally came up for air.  “So were you being serious about going back to your place?”

“I am now,” Harry said.

“Good,” Ginny said.  Her voice came out almost as if a purr.  “Just let me collect these bottles of Ogdens.”

“You were being serious about that?”  Harry asked.  He watched in amazement as Ginny stood up and walked over to the bar.

“Of course I was,” Ginny said as she started to shove bottles into her magically enhanced handbag.  “This will keep me in Ogden’s for ages, and it’s not like I’m stealing it.  I’m a Weasley Harry, we always get the most out of our Galleons.  Be sure to keep that in mind.”

“I wasn’t aware that you were paying me for anything.”  Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Perhaps, but I do have standards.”  Ginny cocked her head to one side as she eyed Harry up and down.

Harry stretched out and allowed his legs to uncoil from underneath him.  “I’m sure you’ll find I’m more than equal to whatever standards you might have.”  He flashed Ginny a confident grin.

Ginny placed a hand on her hip.  “Oh is that so?”

“Of course, you didn’t think Quidditch is the only thing I’m good at did you?”

“It’s not that,” Ginny said as she waved a hand dismissively.  “It’s just that I remember our Hogwarts days.”

“That was a long time ago,” Harry said, cutting off the rest of whatever Ginny was about to say.

“And you’ve learned all sorts of tricks from the slags that hang around the Tornados’ locker room is that it?”

“Merlin no,” Harry said with a visible shudder.  “You do not want to pass on what you pick up from that lot.”

“I wouldn’t know, obviously, but I think I’d rather them to the blokes we get sniffing around our locker room.  Creepy doesn’t even begin to describe it.  You don’t even want to know what they’ve done with stolen bits of dirty laundry.”

“Do you really want to get into a competition over who has the most deranged fans?  Because I’m pretty sure I have you beat in that department.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure there are plenty of pervy blokes out there, but you’ve never seen obsessed until you’ve read what some mental housewife would like to do to you.”

Ginny walked over to where Harry was sitting and straddled him.  “And do you really think I want to talk about our fans right now?”  Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around him.  She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“No, I reckon we have more important things to discuss,” Harry said after he returned the kiss.  He then hooked his arms under Ginny’s and stood up, leaving Ginny’s feet to dangle in the air.

“Impressive,” Ginny said into Harry’s neck.  “And here I thought Seekers were scrawny gits.”

“The night’s still young, I’m sure I’ll find other ways to surprise you,” Harry said as he walked them over to the fireplace.  He set Ginny down and reached for a handful of Floo Powder.  “Ready?”  He asked Ginny as he caught her hand in his.

“Stop stalling Harry,” Ginny said.  Harry nodded, tossed the Floo Powder into the fireplace then pulled Ginny after him as he dove into the green flame.

* * *

“So that’s it then?”  Seamus asked.  “The two of you had a fling and now you’re moving on?”

Harry felt his face flush again.  “Er, not exactly.”

“In that case keep talking,” Neville said.

“Ok well the next, er, this morning I suppose..”

* * *

That morning Harry awoke to find his face nestled into Ginny’s hair.  Apparently at some point during the night the two of them had snuggled against each other.  Harry took the opportunity to breathe in the scent that was uniquely Ginny.  He had forgotten just how intoxicating he found that particular combination of flowers and broom polish.

The sudden movement from Harry was enough to rouse Ginny.  She stretched languidly and gave out a contented sigh.  She twisted around on the bed so she was facing Harry.  “Good morning,” she said with an impish smile on her face.

“Good morning to you,” Harry said as he tried to re-memorise every freckle on Ginny’s face, or at least as well as he could without his glasses on.

“You were right by the way,” Ginny said.

“About what?”

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry on the nose.  “Practice really does make perfect.  Last night was outstanding.”

“You were pretty amazing too,” Harry said with a chuckle.  He planted a kiss on Ginny’s forehead.  “It’s almost a shame this is just a one time thing.”

To Harry’s relief Ginny worked herself closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.  He noted that before she fell asleep, Ginny had pulled on one of his tatty old t-shirts.  She buried her head against his chest.  “What if it’s not?”  She asked in a quiet voice.

“How’s that?”

Ginny pushed herself away from Harry and sat up in the bed.  “It’s just, you saw the code of conduct Cabbock handed out for while we’re on the island right?”

“I might have glanced at it,” Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes but continued.  “It says we’re not allowed to sleep with anyone we meet on the island.”

“What, is he afraid another country will try to sabotage us?”  Harry asked in disbelief.

“So you did read it,” Ginny said.  “That is exactly what it says.  Now the other blokes on the squad are all bringing their spouses so no big deal, assuming they’re the sort that doesn’t stray.  You and I on the other hand.”

“It’s a bigger deal, yeah I get that.”

“And I don’t know about you, but for me after a match the only thing I want more than a nice hot shower is a good shag. Actually no, shower, then shag, then long soak in the tub.  With some drink thrown in for good measure.”

Harry chuckled.  “That sounds about right, so what’s your point?”

“Obviously we can’t import a stable of people, or harem, or what have you.  And inviting one person to tag along would send entirely the wrong signals.  They would probably wind up being clingy and think there was some future in the relationship.”

Realisation dawned for Harry.  “Ginny are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“If you think I’m offering to shag you for the duration of the European Championship then yes I am suggesting what you think I am suggesting.”

“And after that?”

“We go our separate ways, obviously.”

Harry stared at Ginny for a long moment.  All of his common sense told him this was a terrible idea, but he wasn’t ready to let Ginny go.  Not yet, not after the night they had just had.  “Ok let’s do it.”

“Oh there is one other thing,” Ginny said.  “We probably shouldn’t be very public about this arrangement.  The press would just turn it into a distraction for the team.”

“But we don’t have to keep it a total secret right?”  Harry asked.

“You have met Hermione correct?”  Ginny asked with a wry grin.  “It’s impossible to keep secrets like this from her.  I’m sure Neville is the same.”

“They’d figure it out right quick even if we tried,” Harry said.

“Along those lines though, the whole lot of them:  Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ron are going to absolutely insufferable,” Ginny said.

“They’ll have some choice words for us that’s for sure.  Just thinking about the lecture Nev is going to deliver is giving me a headache.  He’s started to sound like a teacher you know.”

“So he’s caught up to Hermione then,” Ginny said, causing the two of them to burst into giggles.

“We’re really going to do this?”  Harry asked after they had settled down.

“Yes we are, but remember, the moment we leave that island things go back to normal.  I’m not looking to get back together with you.”

Harry nodded slowly.  “I know, I had my chance and I blew it right?”

“Yes you did.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said with a sigh.  “I think I’ll go see what there is for breakfast now that we’ve got that settled.”

* * *

“So let me see if I have this right,” Neville said after Harry finished speaking.  “You and Ginny are going to spend the European Championships shagging in secret?”

“Harry you’re a genius!”  Seamus said only to be shushed by Dean.

“That’s about it,” Harry said.  “So go ahead, tell me I’m an idiot.”

“You are only an idiot if you let this chance get away from you,” Neville said.

“Er wait, what?  I thought you were going to yell at me.”

“Harry, you and Ginny are perfect for each other.  Even Dean agrees, and she broke up with him to date you.”

“That’s not exactly how it went,” Dean said.  “But yeah, the two of you make too much sense not to be together.  Hell if you hadn’t been such a prat at the end of our sixth year you’d probably be married by now.”

“Now Harry, listen up.  No matter what else happens you have to persuade Ginny to take you back,” Neville said.

“And what would you say if I told you Ginny explicitly said she didn’t want to get back together with me?”  Harry said.

“I’d say she’s still irate about you giving her the broom all those years ago,” Seamus said.

“Yes thank-you Seamus, that is a big help,” Harry said.

“I never said it would be easy Harry, just that it’s what you have to do.”

“And what if I don’t want to get back together with her?”  Harry said.  “Yes we dated, yes it was amazing, yes I loved her.  But that was a long time ago, and I’m going to be late for practice.”  Harry shrugged out of his friends’ grasp and stomped out of the kitchen.


	10. I'm Really Okay Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.
> 
> "When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous  
> -When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets

* * *

Ginny walked into the kitchen of her flat and found Luna sitting at the island sipping on a cup of tea and munching of a piece of toast.  “Morning Luna,” Ginny said.  “Is, er, Hermione around?”

“No,” Luna said.  “She had an appointment at the Ministry, something about Portkeys for the trip.  She is very cross with you though and wanted me to tell you that you had better come straight back here after training today or else she will tell your mum you spent the night with a strange man.”

“Hermione always was a tattle-tale,” Ginny said with a sigh.  “If you do see her before I do would you let her know that I will be back for dinner, and that Ron can even come over.”

Luna nodded.  “If I see her I will.”  She watched as Ginny poured herself a cup of tea and then sat down across from her.  “So how was Harry last night?”  She asked in a completely nonchalant tone of voice.

Luna’s question caused Ginny to do a perfect spit take, spewing tea all over the granite countertop.  “What makes you think I spent the night with Harry?”

“You mean other than your reaction just now?  I know you were going out for drinks with the rest of the team.  So that means you’d be spending some time with Harry in a non-Quidditch setting,” Luna said as she started to tick items off with her fingers.  “You also didn’t come home last night, and you always bring your one night stands back here, so it had to be someone you trust, like a teammate.  Only you don’t sleep with married blokes, and the only other person on the team who isn’t married is Harry.”  Luna shrugged.  “It was obvious when you stop and think about it.”  She reached for a tea towel and mopped up Ginny’s spilled tea.

“Was it that obvious to Hermione?”  Ginny asked.

“I don’t know, Hermione’s never been one for logical thinking.”  Luna and Hermione were two of the smartest people Ginny knew, but they operated on two very different plans of reality.  Watching the pair bounce off each other was one of Ginny’s favourite pastimes when the trio lived together.  “But she certainly seemed surprised when I suggested she check Harry’s house if she wanted to find you.  So no probably not.”

“Understandable,” Ginny said.  She wasn’t sure how Hermione would react, but she was pretty sure having Luna state it like it was the most obvious thing in the world would do nothing to improve her mood.

“Did I say something wrong?”  Luna asked when she saw the pained expression on Ginny’s face.

“No, no, you didn’t, but you were right, I did spent the night at Harry’s and I was hoping to tell Hermione that myself.”

Luna blinked, but otherwise did not show any surprise at Ginny’s admission.  “So are the two of you getting back together?”

Ginny nearly spat out her tea again when she heard Luna’s question.  “What?  Merlin no, why would you think that?”

“Because you should,” Luna said without further elaboration.

“May I remind you he broke up with me?”

“If the situations were reversed though wouldn’t you have done the same thing?”

“I wouldn’t have hexed,” Ginny paused.  “I wouldn’t have gotten myself caught hexing Draco Malfoy in the first place.”

“That’s nothing more than counterfactual thinking,” Luna said.  “If Harry hadn’t gotten that detention would the two of you even dated in the first place?”

Ginny grunted in frustration, she never liked arguing with Luna.  “All right fine, if I thought my chance in league was in danger would I have broken up with Harry?  I don’t know, maybe?  But don’t forget, I needed to make it in the league more than Harry did.  He already was well off, the money wasn’t important to him.”

“So that’s why you wanted to play for the Harpies, the money?”

“No, that wasn’t the only thing, but he didn’t have to ditch me for that year just to prove a point for the scouts.”

Luna reached out and rested her hand on Ginny’s.  “It wasn’t just you, Harry shut out everyone that year.  Kind of like what you did the very next year.”

“But I didn’t break up with anyone to do so.  And that’s my point, I understood how important getting a spot in the league was to him.  I wouldn’t have been a distraction.”

“Have you ever told him that?”  Luna asked.

“What difference would it have made?  You remember how stubborn Harry could get when he made up his mind.  Besides who says I even want to get back with him?  Like I told him this morning, he had his chance.”

“So that’s it then?  You’ve officially gotten Harry Potter out of your system.”

“Er not exactly, we might have agreed to, er, keep each other company during the Euro Cup,” Ginny said.

“You what?”  Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen, causing Ginny to jump out of her seat.

“Hermione!  I thought, er, Luna said you at the Ministry.”

“I was until Luna sent me a message on this.”  Hermione held up a small notepad she had cast a Protean Charm on.  Ginny and Luna had matching pads and they often used them to communicate.  “Telling me you’d just got in.  So Luna was right and you went home with Harry last night?”

“Yes,” Ginny said, using the tone of voice she normally reserved for her mum.

“Merlin Ginny, when I said you should interact with him I didn’t mean shag him.”

“But it’s Harry, and he’s still so fit, and there were drinks, and the moment, and if anything I blame you,” Ginny said.  She twisted her hands together under Hermione’s withering gaze.

“Me?  How could you possibly blame me for your bad decisions?”

“You’re the one who kept pestering me about if I shagged Harry when we were in school.  You put the thought into my head!”  Ginny crossed her arms in front of herself triumphantly.

“I don’t think that’s true at all,” Luna said.  “I think you think about shagging Harry far more than you let on.”

Ginny stared at Luna in mute shock.  She flapped her arms up and down as she tried to formulate a response.  “That’s, that’s just, why would you even think that?” She finally said as he face turned scarlet.

Luna shifted her gaze to Hermione “Well it’s obvious, isn’t it Hermione?” she asked.

Hermione shook her head.  “No, no it’s not; not at all in fact.”

“We all agree Ginny still fancies Harry right?”  Luna barely paused for Ginny and Hermione to simultaneously voice their disagreement and agreement with Luna’s question before continuing.  “And what do you do when you fancy a person?  You think about having sex with them.”

“Luna that’s just, no, I mean yes at one point I fancied Harry, but that was years ago.”

“You keep saying that,” Hermione said.  “But did I hear correctly, you and Harry have come to an ‘arrangement’ regarding the Euro Championship?”

“I should think you’d be pleased with me about that one,” Ginny said as she hopped back onto her stool.

“It’s far too early in the day to start drinking,” Hermione said.  “But I’m sure after hearing this I’m going to need one.”

“Remember how the contract I signed with the team says I can’t sleep with anyone I meet on the island?”

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and she slumped against the counter.  “Oh no, please don’t say what I think you’re about to.”

“You know how much getting a good shag is part of my post match routine, and these are the most important fixtures of my career.  But at the same time I can’t exactly bring someone along for sex, they’d get the wrong idea about what I wanted out of them.  I’m not looking for a real boyfriend, just a bit of fun.”

“Hence Harry,” Hermione said.

“Exactly, and you read that contract.  Does it say anything about not being able to sleep with other members of the National Team?”

Hermione let out a great sigh.  “No, it does not.”

“See, it’s perfect.  We each get what we want.  Stress relief during the tournament, with someone we know won’t go running to the press and tell tales.  When it’s all over we’ll go separate ways.  Best of all, we won’t violate the terms of the contract.”

Hermione scrubbed her face with her hands.  “And what if Harry gets the ‘wrong idea’ as you put it?”

“If he does then it will be my chance to give him the broom.”  Ginny flashed Hermione a feral grin.  “There is literally no downside for me on this.”

“Other than the press finding out and the ensuing media storm creates a massive distraction for the team.  You don’t win the tournament and you don’t get selected for the World Cup squad in two years?”  Hermione asked.

“That would be the worse case scenario, but it won’t come to that.  Harry and I both know how to be discrete, and you won’t be saying anything to anyone will you?”

Hermione sighed.  “I think it’s a terrible idea, but no of course I won’t say anything.  Except for Ron, there’s no way I could keep this from him.”

Ginny nodded.  “Just be sure he knows what happens if he runs his mouth to anyone else, including the twins, especially the twins.”  She reached out and pulled Hermione in for a hug. “And thank-you for being so understanding about everything.”

“I can’t exactly say I understand, but I am your friend, and your employee, so I’m here to support you.”

“Also this is an important month for Ginny coming up, and if sleeping with Harry is what it takes for her to do well, who are we to judge?”  Luna said.

“Thanks for the, er, support Luna,” Ginny said.  “Now though I need to go get ready for today’s practice.”  She gave Hermione another hug and walked out of the kitchen.

“And I still need to get those Portkeys,” Hermione said before she leapt into the Floo.

“And I, hum, I don’t have anything I need to do today.  In that case I shall have another cup of tea,” Luna said to the empty room, not wanting to be left out of the decision making.

* * *

Ginny retreated to the sanctuary of her bathroom and quickly started the water running in her shower.  She disrobed while she waited for the water to warm then stepped into the steaming shower.  As she vigorously lathered her hair with shampoo, Ginny allowed herself to reflect on the events of the morning, and the night before.  For the first time since getting home doubt began to creep into her thoughts.  Which wasn’t to say she was having second thoughts about spending the previous night with Harry.  That decision had proven to be a satisfying one, and she had no regrets there.

It was her spur of the moment offer to Harry that was gnawing at her.  At the time it made sense.  They both needed someone to shag while they were at the Championship, and thanks to the insane contract who could be more convenient than another member of the squad?  If the press found out it would be very messy, but she knew how to dodge those jackals, and she certainly knew how to shut out any and all distractions when she stepped out onto the pitch.  She learned that lesson quite well at Hogwarts thanks to Harry.  Plus if she was honest the sex had been good, and she was curious if Harry could repeat the performance.

“And this time we’ll see how Mr. Harry Potter likes it when he’s the one who gets broomed.  I reckon he’s never had a witch end things with him,” Ginny said to herself as she turned off the shower.  No, this was the right decision she concluded as she toweled off.  She looked over at a clock and cursed when she saw the time.  Ginny hastily pulled on clean clothes and Disapparated to the National Team’s training facility.


	11. The Hardest Way to Make an Easy Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and are used here without permission.
> 
> "When you're a famous boy/it's gets really easy to get girls/It's all so easy you get a bit spoiled/but when you try to pull a girl who is also famous too/It Feels Just Like When You Wasn't Famous"  
> - _When You Wasn't Famous, The Streets_

* * *

When Harry walked into the main classroom of the English training facility for the daily morning meeting between Cabbock and the team. he was not surprised to find that Ginny had beaten him there.  Nor was he surprised that she paid him no mind when he entered the room and slouched into his customary place in the back of the room.  The meeting was a standard affair where the manager would go over what he expected the side to work on that day and review scouting reports on their possible opponents.

“So Ginny,” Westerman said in a voice loud enough to be heard by the rest of the team.  “Why exactly did the Leaky Cauldron send me an owl this morning asking where a case of Ogden’s ran off to?”

“I paid for those bottles fair and square.  It’s not my fault you slackers didn’t drink them,” Ginny said.

“Most people leave the drink they don’t drink behind,” Westerman said.

“I’m just a simple country girl from Devon,” Ginny said, placing a heavy emphasis on her accent.  “My mum raised me not to let anything go to waste.  So thanks for keeping my brothers in Firewhisky whenever they come to visit for a long time.”

“I’d say she pulled one over on you Westy,” Shetley said with a chuckle.  “But she is the one who paid for all that Firewhisky.”

Howse turned around in his seat and looked back at Harry.  “I don’t know chaps, how do we know Ginny did pay for it?  Seems to me like it’d be right up Harry’s alley to pay a pretty girl’s tab.”

“Not me,” Harry said.  He held his hands up defensively.  “I know Ginny too well to even think of suggesting such a thing.  She’d hex me for sure if I tried.”

“Listen to Harry boys,” Ginny said.  “He speaks from experience.”

“Oh ho!” Prentiss said.  “It sounds like there’s a story there.”

Harry gave a shrug.  “Not really, I was mates with one of her brothers at Hogwarts so I quickly learned what not to do around Ginny if you don’t want to have your own bogeys attack you.”

“Really now, and would you mind sharing that information?”  Shetley asked as a mischievous grin broke out on his face.  “I’m asking for a friend.”

Harry leaned back in his chair and stole a glance over at Ginny.  He flashed her a lazy grin when he saw the thunderous expression on her face.  “When it comes to surviving Ginny the first thing to remember is that she doesn’t suffer fools well, so you lot are starting on the wrong foot.”  The rest of the team chuckled and tossed scraps of parchment at Harry.  “Second, she hates it when a bloke tries to treat her like a girl.  That’s a sure way to earn a kick to the testicles.”

“And don’t forget it either!” Ginny said.

Shetley made a show of writing notes down on the scroll in front of him.  “Kick to the bollocks,” he said. “Got it.  What else?”

“I’m a little confused Shets,” Ginny said as she leaned over and looked at his scroll.  “Are you making a list of things to do, or not to do?”

Shetley gave Ginny a smug grin.  “That my dear is for me to know and you to find out.  Now please continue Harry.”

“Actually Harry I have a question,” Prentiss said.  “If you and Ginny were at Hogwarts at the same time.  How did the two of you not date?”  He waved a finger between Ginny and Harry.

“Who’s to say we didn’t?”  Ginny asked.  Her tone was light, but Harry could see the anger flashing in her eyes.  “Or maybe I had better sense than to go out with the ladykiller of Gryffindor.”

“That’s not really our business if they did or didn’t,” Westerman said in his typically quiet voice.  “It has no bearing on what they do on the pitch now does it?”

“It does if they don’t get along,” Prentiss said.

“Does it look like they don’t get along?”  Colbourn asked.

“Now that you mention it, they were sitting pretty close together last night,” Howse said.

“That they did, didn’t they mate,” Shetley said.  He quickly caught on to the Keeper’s new line of fun.  “But they don’t exactly act all chummy most days.  You chaps don’t think?”

“That they’re secretly shagging behind our backs?”  Howse asked.  “No I think Ginny has more sense than that.”  The rest of the squad laughed as Ginny and Harry did their best not to act relieved.

“Believe me,” Ginny said after punching Shetley in the shoulder.  “If I was shagging Harry you’d know it.”

“And why’s that?”  Shetley asked.  He leaned in closer to Ginny, his eyes alight with anticipation at what Ginny was about to say.

“Because if we had Harry wouldn’t be capable of walking for at least two days.”  The rest of the room erupted into laughter.  Ginny winked at Harry, daring him to contradict her.

Harry waited until the room had settled down before speaking.  “Now that I do not doubt.  I know when I’m out of my league.”

“Never thought I’d see the day when Harry Potter says a bird is out of his league,” Prentiss said.

“Harry’s just not up to the challenge is all,” Ginny said to the Beater in a sickly sweet voice.

“Are you going to let her abuse you like that?”  Prentiss asked as he looked back at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry said with a grin.  “Because like I said, I know better than to pick a fight with Ginny Weasley.”

“Harry Potter, are you afraid of little old me?”  Ginny asked.

“Yes,” Harry repeated to the delight of the room.

The chuckles died down as Cabbock strode into the room.  The manager was dressed casually in team training apparel and held a small piece of parchment in his hand.  He walked up to the podium at the front of the room and rapped on it lightly.  “Ok team listen up.  I hope you all enjoyed your party last night; because with two weeks to go until the first match it’s now time to get serious.  Starting today we’ll be running scrimmages with the reserve squad, full contract,” He said over the groans of the team.  “And don’t forget, the blokes in the reserves get your spot if anything happens to you.  So while I gave them clear instructions not to maim anyone, well, accidents happen.”

“Now before you all suit up.  Potter remember your job is to hold off on catching the Snitch for as long as you can.  IThis is just a scrimmage and the rest of the squad needs time to get their reps in.”  Harry nodded his understanding.  “Chasers, I want end-to-end control of the Quaffle with good strong movement.  And when the other side has possession maintain defensive pressure. Don’t let them make any uncontested shots.  Beaters, I want Harry in the lineup for France so keep the Bludgers away from him.  And Howse?”

“Yes boss?”  Howse asked.

“Just do your job.”

“Sure thing boss,” Howse said as the rest of the room chuckled.

“Ok go get your gear on and head out onto the pitch.  The scrimmage starts in fifteen.”  The team stood up and started to shuffle out of the room.  “Oh, Potter and Weasley, can I talk to you in my office for a moment?”

Harry glanced over at Ginny and shrugged.  He knew the management for the team had an impressive intelligence gathering operation that rivaled anything the Aurors were capable of.  So it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that Cabbock knew that the two of them had slept together last night.  And if he did, well Harry would just have to deal with that.  “You wanted to talk to us sir?”  He asked when they entered the small, but lavishly appointed office of the English manager.

“Yes I did, shut the door and have a seat,” Cabbock said, motioning to the pair of chairs that sat across from the cluttered desk.  “I don’t have to tell you that once we get to Atlantica the press scrutiny on the team is going to increase a hundred fold.  Harry, of course, knows what’s coming, but Ginny I cannot stress enough how crazy it will be.”

“I appreciate the warning sir, but if I may ask why are you telling me this?”

Cabbock nodded.  “Let me get to the point then.  Three of the members of this squad I trust implicitly.  Another I know has his heart in the right place, and won’t step too far out of line.  The fifth will be okay so long as we keep him off the sauce.  Now I hope I don’t have to put names to any of them so as not to embarrass anyone.”

“No I think we know who you’re referring to sir,” Harry said.

“Good, so that just leaves me with the two of you, and I’ll be honest, I’m a little concerned.”  He held up a hand to quell Ginny and Harry’s protests.  “I know you both have an extraordinary will to win, but Mr. Potter here, has in the past shown a rather blasé attitude towards his public image.”

“Sir, like you said, I’m well aware of the atmosphere at an event like this,” Harry said.

“I know you do Harry, and I also know you don’t give a damn about it, and why should you?  Top Seekers are accountable to no one, we all know that’s the nature of the modern game.  But let me tell you a little secret; however much pressure you think you’re under to perform out there I’m under at least twice that.  I’ve been given the reigns of the most talented English side in over a century, which means my job is simple.  Either I win or get fired.”

Harry leaned forward in his chair.  “And even if we do win you won’t get any credit because of course you’re supposed to win with Harry Potter as your Seeker.”

Cabbock nodded.  “That is about it.”

“Begging your pardon sir,” Ginny began to say.  Cabbock and Harry both turned to look at her, and to Ginny’s mortification she realised that she had raised her hand.

“What does this have to do with you?”  Cabbock asked, cutting off Ginny’s question.  Ginny simply nodded in reply.  “I was getting to that. First of all, I wanted to warn you about the dangers on Atlantica, specifically the nightlife.  If I had my way the whole lot of you would be trussed up and locked away in your hotel rooms for the duration and only allowed out for practice and matches.  Sadly that’s not allowed, so instead I have to trust that you won’t get into any trouble when you’re out at the bars and clubs.  You can do that can’t you?”

Ginny nodded frantically.  “Absolutely sir.  I won’t be going anywhere without my manager, and she is great at keeping me out of bad situations.”

“That’s good hear.  I’d hate to have to send you home because you hexed some idiot Bulgarian fan.”  Cabbock paused a moment to clear his throat.  “Now, for the second item.  We, myself and the rest of the team’s management, are aware of the history between the two of you.”  He held his hand back up to quiet the protestations from Harry and Ginny.  “I know it’s none of my business, and rest assured it had nothing to do with the selection of either of you to the squad.  However, I have to ask, is this going to be a problem for either of you?”

Harry glanced over at Ginny before speaking.  “I have to ask sir, why are bringing this up now?  Why not ask us before we were even placed on the roster?”

“Because now that you’ve had a chance to fly together you should know if it will be a problem or not.  So Ginny, will it be a problem?”

Ginny wet her lips, then quickly looked over at Harry before speaking.  “I don’t know how much you know about the history, as you called it, between me and Harry but if you go back and check the records you’ll see my scoring went up the year after Harry ended things between us.  So if you think I’d let a little thing like my personal feelings get in the way of my Quidditch you don’t know me very well at all.”  When Ginny finished speaking she realised she had gripped the armrests of her chair.  She forced herself to release her grip on the chair and took a deep breath.

Cabbock gave Ginny a small smile.  “It’s a shame you don’t play for Puddlemere.  That’s exactly the sort of attitude I want from my players.”

“And it won’t be a problem for me either,” Harry said.  “Ginny is too valuable to the team for me to let any personal feelings get in the way.  Not that I have any mind you.  Will that be all then sir?”  He asked as he started to stand up from his chair.  

“Actually Harry there is one other thing.”  Cabbock held out a hand to stop Harry.  “I’m sure by now you’ve both been made aware of the code of conduct you agreed to?”

“I’m, er, aware of it,” Harry said while Ginny merely nodded her head.

“Good, I won’t say those rules were written with precisely you in mind Harry, but you are the key to our success and I wouldn’t put it past the Bulgarians to try everything in their power to knock you off your game.  These rules are there for your protection and I hope you understand that.”

“I, uh, appreciate the concern,” Harry said with as much neutrality as he could muster.  He actually thought the code of conduct was a gigantic pain in his arse, but if it gave him an excuse to shag Ginny who was he to complain?

“Now far be it from me to suggest either of you be celibate for the entire run of the tournament, and however you choose to solve that problem without violating your contracts I don’t especially care.  Just be sure you don’t wind up splashed across the front of the gossip pages.”

“Whatever we, er, I do or don’t do,” Ginny started to say.  “Getting the papers involved in my personal life is the last thing I want and I’m sure the same goes for Harry.”

Cabbock nodded.  “I’m glad we’ve got that settled then.  That’s all I wanted to talk to you about,” Cabbock said as he stood up from his desk.  “I’ll see you out on the pitch.”  He walked out of the office leaving Harry and Ginny behind to gawk at each other.


End file.
